Tale of the Ninja
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ...Some parts of the Cooper clan have been left in the dark. A bandit in black. A shogun in grey. Rioichi Cooper's homeland is under threat by a gang of deadly robbers; the leader of whom seems to be after the raccoon in particular. Who he is or what he desires is unknown- but time is running out for Rioichi, the village, and the one person who may be able to help him.
1. Chapter 1

_First Sly Cooper fic. Loved the game, all of the characters, thought up a story. This is set before the 4th Cooper Game, and Rioichi is the main character in this obviously. I don't want this to be totally about the oc's, though there are important ones and I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience. I do not own Sly Cooper. _

_Bandits. Ninjas. Mystery. Hope its interesting enough._

_Please review._

* * *

Chapter 1: Swift-less Shadow

They had come in the dark.

The gang, the mercenaries; villains. Clad in robes with faint stains of red; weapons upon weapons strung over their shoulders to match the ones in their dirty paws. They had arrived no quicker than a blink one evening; during one of the anniversaries of Japan's renowned restaurants, were the lights had been bright around its field. People were gathered outside with fireworks more detailed than ancient paintings to celebrate the favored dish of Japan: Sushi, created by Master Chief Rioichi Cooper.

It was during this night, when all was festivities and laughs, that they had jumped out of the shadows like deadly ninjas, brandishing their weapons with merciless grins. Any guard who'd drew close had been cut down, and the crowd of villagers were herded like frightened sheep in front of the restaurant. There were many; crocodiles, wolves, rats...all lead by a main five who pointed their blades towards the helpless villagers and ordered them to be robbed.

All objects worth anything were taken; jewels money, everything. And as the villages stood trembling in terror, the group of mercenaries rode away in a wagon, laughing raucously as they vanished into the night, leaving behind a cold, foreboding feeling in their wake. It had only been moments before they left that a figure clad in a blue hood returned to the rooftop of his shop; only to find his costumers and fellow villagers trembling in terror below.

Sharp, narrowed eyes followed the wagon tracks in the earth, were they stained the beauty of the village. Rioichi Cooper crouched on the rooftop and spun his cane in his hand, forming a plan in his mind. "Mmm..."

* * *

The hide-out was dank and dark; the inhabitants not too far off. The distinct smell of smoke, burnt meat and damp metal was overpowering to an outsider; but all those gathered around the tables and chairs with drinks in their palms and weapons on their backs paid no heed. Grumbling laughter raised over the dim torches of the underground cave, a fight breaking out among the rowdy bandits now and again. The beasts, rodents and birds all seemed very pleased with their findings, and it was with great grins that they watched as their masked leader poured their latest's stealing onto the floor for the whole gang to see. The thin, tall creature watched with a smirk in his eyes as all those around roared in approval.

All but one.

Sitting in the corner, crouched partially behind some barrels, sat a small spindly youth clutching a long flute to his chest, his knees pressed against his abdomen almost fretfully. A racoon with a dull green hood covering his head, large floppy ears bent back against his skull.

A pair of large, dark blue eyes watched uneasily as the leader of the gang sauntered towards the biggest chair in the hideout and cart wheeled theatrically onto it, arms folded behind his head and thin legs sat up on a barrel. Him being pleased with himself was never a good sign.

He glanced over at the reddish-brown raccoon youth cowering in the corner and shot him a grin. The boy looked away quickly, fiddling with his flute and doing his best not to be noticed. The dark figure snickered at him before looking away.

Then, the Leader Bandit stood up and clapped his hands, and a silence followed as the rowdy bunch of bandits turned to look up at where he was perched on the chair. The raccoon boy looked at him too, his face holding a worried, anxious fret about it, a look always present on him.

"My friends..." The smooth, snide voice drew out, "It seems that our bounty has grown a little, hasn't it?" The bandits gathered around nodded enthusiastically. Then, something in the voice twisted.

"Well, _it isn't enough._"

The voice was pleasant enough- but something about the last words held dangerous tones about it that made almost all those present flinch. It was like a snake slithering through a patch of plain grass.

"A little robbery there, a little robbery here." The Leader stepped off his throne-like chair and moved along , arms gesturing from side to side to match his words. Pale grey eyes gazed steadily around his men, each either looking away or only looking for a moment.

"But It means nothing if we're just seen as petty crooks!" A forced laugh made its way into his voice and he stretched his arms wide. He carefully moved past his men, and the racoon boy stood as he neared, gripping his long flute tightly. The other mammal, similar in shape but taller by quiet a height, slid over and wrapped an arm around the youth's thin shoulders and pulled him into view.

"My boy, Our little spy," The Leader announced in a sing-song voice, his free arm panning out towards the others as he spoke in a tone that was probably along the lines of menacing kindness, "Tell our friends...does anyone really know who we are around the villages?"

The boy fiddled anxious with his flute before shaking his head quickly. The leader released him and again, gestured with his arms towards his men. "Our little spy here tells me...that no-one says a word about us."

He strode quietly back towards his throne as he spoke, before stopping and glancing over his shoulder at the boy. "Correct?"

The boy nodded almost shamefully and lowered his gaze, before stepping back away from the stares of the others and back into the crowd. The masked Leader shrugged almost plainly.

"Well, then, what's to be done?"

"Uh...sir?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from all around. The racoon boy turned and stared with large, terrified eyes as all but the Leader turned to look at one boar, who had raised a hoof in the air. The Leader finally spun around and scowled darkly, grey eyes flashing. Not taking the hint, the boar went on.

"But, uh...why'd we need people ta know? Don't we just need the ca-"

SLICE.

A knife sped through the air and hit the boar right in the throat, and everyone in the hideout jumped and cringed. The boar gagged once before toppling backwards. Slowly, the rest turned to look at the leader, who stood with his arm outstretched after throwing the blade. A bored look came across his eyes and brownish brow. Then, he clicked his teeth and spoke in a low, oozing voice.

"Any more questions?"

They all shook their heads, the raccoon boy included. "_Veeery_ good, my friends. Now, tomorrow you will go out there...and make a name for us, you here?"

"Hai!"

All parties in the room began scrambling about, for weapons, tools, armor the lot. All in preparation from the evening to come. During the commotion, before he could slink away, the Leader caught the Raccoon Boy by the scruff and pulled him close, his feet dangling uselessly in the air. He stared up at him anxiously.

"Now my Boy, Keep watch." The Leader placed a finger to his lips, "And do not let any..._ninja_ see you." He dropped him and petted his head. The youth instantly bowed and slipped his long flute into a harness on his back, flipping out a long wooden spear in its wake. Then, he scrambled away.

The night was strangely clear after what had happened. Midnight had taken the village in a calming embrace, the clear sky and moon gazing down on the ponds, houses and roads. The reeds shifted softly in the breeze.

The silence surrounded the hidden ninja were he sat, crouched like a bird atop the thinnest point on a roof, staring down at the streets from the shadows of the buildings. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his eyes scanned the tracks...the ones that had mysteriously stopped in the middle of the road. His brown pupils narrowed.

_Such dishonor in the wake of my home and restaurant will not go unpunished. _

With that thought in mind, Rioichi hopped from rooftop to rooftop, deep in thought and concentration. He landed back where he started to think again, crouching low beside the beginning of the wagon tracks. He rested his arm on his knee, again rubbing his chin. He sensed something was amiss; these thieves, petty bandits to the untrained eyes, were not what they seemed entirely. And he had a premonition that they would soon be clashing.

He pressed a paw to the earth and rubbed the dense soil between his thumb and forefinger. He spotted an odd red tint to the soil on the tracks, which he noted with interest. "Mmm...strange..."

Then, he stiffened. He sensed something; only a trained ninja would be able to catch the presence so quickly. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and he slowly and subtly reached towards his belt for a dagger.

But, just when he whipped around to face whoever had been watching him from the rooftops above, he found no-one was there. He lowered his knifes, staring at the stop were a roof shingle had slipped just a little out of place.

Rioichi returned his knife to his belt. _So...I am correct. Something is amiss in this village._

With that thought to go on, he hopped out of the empty street and vanished into the shadows cast by the tallest buildings. Not a soul had witnessed the Ninja's coming and going...but one.

* * *

_ Raccoon Boy's name will be mentioned later on. He looks to be around twelve-thirteen, just very scrawny XD the Bandit Leader is dressed in one of those black Ninja-like suits, but his body is the same shape of say, A Raccoon or squirrel but lacking any tail at all. Yay for psychotic bad guys. Please leave a comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2, whoever is reading this. XD_

_Please review._

* * *

Chapter 2: Encounters

As of late, there had been a few robberies in the valley. More than usual, but seemingly not enough to stir a great distress until the costumers outside the famed Sushi Restaurant were targeted next. That seemed to get the people talking a little more about the deadly deeds that had been done over the last few months. Five mornings preceding the theft, people were murmuring in the dying sunset about the happenings as the darkness began to creep over. Fearing the usually calm night, the people of the village had locked themselves in tight, and all lights inside houses flickered out before night came.

The sunset was gentle; peaceful even, lilac and pink kissing the clouds as the sun sunk further towards the horizon, slipping back behind the mountains. The shadows cast over the village grew longer, as if reaching out to the small and slightly scrawny figure perched on the rooftop.

The Raccoon Boy watched the sunset fade with a small, almost regretful smile, basking in the light as he leaned against the sloped roof, laying on his back as he gazed at the clouds. But, as the sun faded into night, so did his soft smile. The boy sat up and adjusted his hood and slipped his spear into his hands. Then, he listened to the cold breeze as if blew by. It was eerily quiet, and the only light now was the dim moon, hidden behind semi-transparent clouds.

Biting his lip, the youth carefully moved along the rooftop and hopped quiet skilfully onto a higher one; though not without a noticeable stumble. Breathing out to try and ease his tense chest, he quickly began moving through the village, peering here and there, large blues eyes darting all over the place.

The moon, much like himself, peeked out from behind the clouds as they passed for a moment, and the silver light sat upon the boy as he knelt down on another rooftop. He looked up at the moon with a small smile, straightening up to look at it. The silhouettes of the buildings and the River Bridge were like something out of a storybook...but the cold air and eerie silence did not match its beauty.

Still...the moon was nice enough. But just as the youth began to relax a little, something stirred in the stillness. A black figure leaped across his view of the moon, hopping from the bridge onto a watch tower's roof.

The raccoon jumped and ducked to the side, hiding in the shadows of a taller building and kneeling down. He peered over the side of the taller building and saw the figure again- moving sideways from where he was. But instead of feeling relieved that the figure wasn't coming his way, the youth couldn't help but noticed the graceful leaps- or the glint of a blade in the figure's hand.

Breathing slowly and steadily, as if even his breath could give him away, he hoisted himself onto the roof of the taller building and crouched low, steadily moving along the shingles as quietly as possible. He stared over the side and say that the figure had stopped a few rooftops across from him.

It was indeed who he thought it was, and as he realised it, he crouched even lower n the shadows. It was the ninja master he'd seen a few nights before...the one the Leader Told him to be wary of.

It was definitely another raccoon judging by the ringed tail...and adult considerably older than him, bigger and stronger as well, with a redder tint to his fur. He was surveying his surroundings with narrowed eyes, back straight. A sword lay in one hand, a curved cane in the other. The youth's ears perked up in interest. What a strange weapon...

The Ninja's frown deepened as he gazed around the rooftops, and as he did, the younger raccoon began to shift away from the edge of the rooftop above. Perhaps he should leave before he was detected. He stood and carefully began stepping back, arms slightly raised for balance. The older raccoon continued moving away, before finally leaving the youth's line of sight.

With a sigh of relief, the boy slipped back behind the taller building and began sprinting away, jumping quietly from roof to roof. He'd been so caught up in well, not being caught, that he'd forgotten about the plan tonight.

He shuddered as he climbed down from the freedom of the roofs and into the secluded darkness of the streets below. The boy honestly did not know why the Leader now wanted to direct his attention to the Restaurant directly...but then again, the Leader rarely let any of them into the full details of his plan.

He placed his spear on his back and tip-toed around the corner to were the back of the restaurant in question was. He began chewing his lip as he neared the figures gathered outside, hooded head bent and one hand clutching his other arm fretfully. He was always so nervous around these people...

Three boars, a crocodile and a weasel were waiting impatiently at the back of the building, dressed in dark attire and armed to the teeth. The boy drew a single breath before stepping out of the shadows. The Croc noticed him first and smirk slyly.

"Well, look who decided to show. No-one about?" The boy thought for a moment. The Ninja was gone- far away from the restaurant, though why the figure would be interested was quite irrelevant. So, he gave a nod. The weasel rolled his eyes and spun around, slithering like a snake up the wall towards one of the windows. As the raccoon boy drew nearer, the weasel looked down at his comrades with a snide grin.

"Watch this." One of the boars gave a dismissive grunt as the weasel began fiddling around the corners of the glass, holding only a small pointed knife. The raccoon boy stared up in bewilderment.

The croc beside him shook his head and groaned, though kept his voice hushed. "Would you please hurry up!?"

"Calm yourself, Reptile..." With that, the weasel looked down at them again and flashed another toothy grin, his slithering chuckle following the look. Then, he tapped the glass.

The racoon boy's mouth fell open, and even the croc blinked in surprise as the glass gently swung to the side like an open shutter. The weasel noticed their reactions and bowed as best he could while pressed up against a wall. Then, he disappeared inside.

Just as the weasel landed inside the Sushi Restaurant, however, a small string (barely visible) snapped as his ankle met its path. But, it went unnoticed until a sound much like that of a stone slamming against stone echoed through the silence of the village. Outside, the bandits and the boy froze. As the echo stretched out through the village, it met the keen ear of a certain Ninja Master, who stopped in his tracks upon hearing it. Rioichi's eyes narrowed to slits.

A few moments passed, and nothing happened. The weasel peeked through the window he'd come in and grinned sheepishly despite his earlier arrogance. "Must have knocked something over. It's alright, though...no one heard." The Crocodile slapped a palm to his face.

"Idiot..."

With that, he tossed a line of rope through the window and vanished into the darkness of the empty shop again. The crocodile and boars chuckled dryly and began ascending one by one up the rope. The Crocodile looked back at the youth as he grabbed the rope.

"Alright, boy. Keep watch." The boy nodded quickly in response, watching quietly as the Crocodile began scaling the wall. However, as he went along, none of them had noticed the fast figure that had leaped onto the roof of the restaurant, and disappeared behind it. So just as the Croc drew half-way to the window, a strangled cry from inside cut through the silence.

His eyes widened, along with the raccoon boy's and the remaining boar below. The rope was severed, and the reptilian bandit fell to the ground with a flop. The Raccoon boy and the boar began backing away from the window.

Sounds of pain, clashing swords and yells of fight could be heard inside, and as the Crocodile got to his feet and joined the boy and the trembling pig, the weasel's beaten form came flying out of the window and slammed straight into his scaled chest.

The boy gasped in horror, and the boar beside him drew his sword- just as the Racoon Ninja leaped through the window and towards the Crocodile. The reptile dodged the swipe of his cane, meeting it with a sweep of the tail- only to be hit across the muzzle by it a moment later.

Rioichi twirled his blade in the air and sliced off one of the crocodile's sharp teeth as he tried to take a bite out of his arm, causing the reptile to howl in furious pain. He spun in the air and kicked his foes square in the side of the head, and with a loud crack the reptile slammed into an old pile of plates nearby. He twirled his blade and cane in his hands, turning towards the boar, who readied his sword.

The corner of his lips turned up a little at the vacancy of a challenge. The Ninja Master swept forward and easily ducked the boar's sword, kicking the pig on its side. He doubled over, allowing the Ninja a second to lift his cane and bring it down on his back. Rioichi watched with satisfaction as the boar flopped on the ground, defeated.

_Let that be a lesson to all who try to steal from my Restaurant. _

But he didn't straighten from his fighting stance, his cane and blade still poised after striking down the large boar. He frowned, eyes slowly moving to look to the side, were a shadow besides his own still stood.

Now...for the boy.

The youth had stared, frozen in alarm throughout the whole fight. And now he found himself alone, shaking as he backed away from the Ninja with his arms raised, as if to ward off any attack that came. He looked terrified.

The Ninja turned and looked at him with a narrowed gaze, and the boy instantly turned and fled. But his effort to escape was in vain, for something wound around his legs and sent him toppling onto the ground. Instinctively, he turned onto his back as saw a slingshot was wrapped around his ankles, and kicked them off as fast as he could. But just as he lifted himself onto his elbows, he saw the Ninja leap towards him with his blade and cane in hand.

He gasped in horror as the blade and cane, crossed over each other, were held against his throat. His hands were pinned at his sides as the Ninja knelt over him, holding his weapons towards the youth. The boy's back slammed against the ground. He was trapped. The boy tried raising his head, only for the weapons to press closer.

The Raccoon boy squinted his eyes and looked away, waiting for the end to come. But he didn't feel the blade slice his throat nor the cane hit his head like it had the Crocodile...not yet. He closed his eyes. He was really going to die here, he though with a shudder.

Rioichi stared down at the hooded boy with a calm frown. It was a shame that someone so young was tarnishing his life by becoming a bandit... Yet, despite the fact the child had been among those who had tried to steal from him, there was no way he would harm someone so young and weak.

"Young One."

The boy, upon hearing him talk, turned his head to look up at him with wide, frightened eyes. He glanced up at the elder, then back at the blade. Rioichi didn't move them just yet. "Tell me...who sent you and your comrades here?"

The youth blinked, and a troubled look came over him. Then, he shook his head and shrugged the best he could in his pinned position. Rioichi tilted his head. "No-one sent you?"

The youth nodded quickly, still shaking in fright. Rioichi stared back at him, scrutinizing. He did not think that boy would lie- he seemed too frightened to do so. Yet...he was hiding something.

The Ninja frowned to himself in thought. Perhaps there was another way of deciphering the true nature of this attack. He stood, removing his weapons from near the boy's throat and stepped away. The boy immediately stood, looking back over his shoulder at Rioichi, who looked back with a calm frown. Then, the elder titled his head forward. His meaning was clear.

Go.

The boy stumbled as he sprinted away, hopping up onto an old cart before leaping onto a rooftop, quickly darting away into the night. Rioichi watched him go silently, gripping his cane tight in his hand.

* * *

_And that's chapter 2 :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3, Folks. Hope you like sushi._

_Please review._

* * *

Chapter 3: Fish to Fry

It was impossible not to cringe as the maniacal laughter echoed through the underground cavern. Even the dim light of the torch fires seemed to waver back as the voice stretched out through the air like a strike of a fist. Bandits, thieves and bloodthirsty mercenaries were reduced to grimacing statues, huddled together in their crowd. Food, spices and drinks were left abandoned and half-eaten on the wooden tables around them as the laughter continued, all eyes on the black clad form cackling in his chair.

The Raccoon boy, standing before him and ahead of the crowd, wrung his hands fretfully as he stared up at the Leader. His bright blue eyes were wide in the dim light as he looked back and forth between the stone floor and the laughing man nervously, shoulders hunched.

Slowly, the laughter began to subside until it became a low inward chuckle. The Leader sat slouched in his chair, on hand to his forehead as he slowly shook his head from side to side.

"Oh...this is just perfect_. Perfect_." He looked up at the cowering youth and took a deep breath, as if the laughter had drained him considerably. "The infamous Ninja Master, following our trail."

He stood with such lithe quickness that all of his men blinked at the sudden change in posture. Waving a finger to the side, their Leader strode towards them, moving past the Raccoon Boy. He stayed where he was, but turned his head away and avoided the leader's gaze.

"We're catching some attention after all, boys!" The Leader announced, a hand in the air. His men, nervously began nodding and grumbling in agreement. Even the Raccoon Boy raised his head, ears perked just a little. Was their Leader really in a better mood now?

Said Leader smirked behind his mask, eyes glinting. He knew of their fear, their reluctance encase he was actually angry instead of pleased. Indeed, he was pleased, but not to a full extent. Still...better than expected. A little earlier, too.

"Well, my friends, I think this calls for...celebration." The bandits all around roared in approval, some lifting their almost forgotten drinks. Their Leader gave an almost modest shrug before swiping a freshly poured drink away from a wide-eyed rat, proceeding to stroll back to his chair as the dim fires were stoked. The flames jumped, sending sparks flying as the Leader sat in his chair, slouching a little as he swirled the liquid within the large cup around in his hand.

The silence was gone from the hideout, and the bandits began feasting and cheering away, lifting mugs and laughing roughly as they boasted and bullied. The Raccoon Boy sat down in the corner again, among the barrels as he fiddled with his flute.

He sighed a little as he watched the festivities, hood still covering his head. He ran a hand over the dull green fabric, remembering a time when he'd never worn it at all. Now it seemed as necessary as washing your hands before a meal...not that any of these thugs did so.

He wondered why the Leader wasn't angry...after all, the Ninja had seen them even after they were told to watch out for them...him especially. The boy looked over at the Leader, sat in his throne and seemingly deep in thought. Then, the pale grey eyes lifted and locked onto his.

The boy froze, clutching his flute. The Leader reached out a hand and gestured for him to come closer. Reluctantly, but without slowness, the youth stumbled to his feet and ducked through the crowd of bandits, none paying him any mind. He came to kneel beside the Leader's chair, still holding onto his flute like a lifeline. In a low voice, the elder mammal spoke.

"My Boy...I have a job that requires someone who is capable of being...inconspicuous." The Leader, leaning on the arm of his chair, raised a hand to gesture his words a little, like he usually did. the boy's ears lifted in curiosity despite his clear nervousness.

"I need you to go right inside Rioichi Cooper's Restaurant...as a guest." The boy blinked at him, eyes growing to rival Samurai shields. The Leader chuckled. "You know the one. And I want you to look around. No taking, though...understand? Tomorrow evening."

The Raccoon Boy nodded quickly at this request, feeling a little relieved if anything else. This job didn't require any weapons nor hiding. Just looking around and...being there.

As the boy retreated back his corner, he thought over the job again. On a second thought, he found that he was a little excited as well as nervous. Nervous, because he hadn't been among normal folk for a very long while...and excited because he'd never been in a famous restaurant before.

And also...quilt was always there. But he repressed it. His thoughts turned away from it the second it emerged, and he sat back in his corner and lowered his head with a sigh.

* * *

The knife slid through the air as quickly and swiftly as a sudden gust of wind, slicing through the silver fish as it fell through the air. Quicker than the blink of the eye, it swiped again and again, and the fish hit the chopping board a second later in six accurate slices. The Chief twirled his blade before dicing the fish further, until the pieces were just tiny little blocks on the wood.

Then, using the knife, he swept them onto a dish, and proceeded to pull out a shrimp in its wake and began again with his famous slicing technique, a small frown on his face.

Usually it was a joy for him to work in his Restaurant; his second pride to his family honour as a Master Thief and Ninja. The previous night's incident hadn't been severe, nor had anything been damaged. His window had been fixed...but the technique used to open it was a mercenary knowledge, one that was oddly skilful. He must work on his security in the future.

"Hmm..." After easily slicing the shrimp in two, he added it to the rice, fish and sushi as a side dish and allowed a small smile to appear. He would concern himself with uncovering these mercenaries later in the night. For now, his customers awaited.

The Restaurant was bright and busy, a beacon of light in the evening. Jubilant chatter could be heard inside, the doors wide open as costumers piled in and out. The bright colours of yellow, orange, blue and silver stood out against the darkness, brining a warm presence to its surroundings.

The Raccoon Boy hopped onto the street, sliding to the side of the restaurant and ducking away from the window. He tip-toed carefully to the edge of the wall and peered at the entrance, were more residents entered and exited. He smell of cooking fish and rice made his mouth water, and already he began to feel his hunger rumble in his stomach.

He gazed around the area for a moment before slipped back around the side of the Restaurant, in the shade and away from anyone's gaze. There, he quickly flipped off his short cloak and hood, but covered his head with a sedge hat, wearing mostly brown clothing instead of his usual green. He stood, flipped out his flute, smiling at it as he slowly went around the corner, keeping his head ducked.

Tipping his cone-like hat back a little to gaze up at the Restaurant, he slipped a hand into his pocket and fingered some of the coins he'd been able to save. Couldn't go into a restaurant without money. It would look...conspicuous.

Rubbing his elbow with one hand, he quietly made his way inside, away from the coldness of the evening outside. With a smile, he stared around in wonder at how busy and happy everything was here. People sat on cushions and benches, polished tables were delicious looking food lay for the guests, waiters and a few musicians moving around. The small sound of strings and windpipe could be heard among the clatter of plates and the talk of the villagers.

No-one noticed him as he began wandering around, determined to get a good look at the place before perhaps ordering something himself. That is, he joked to himself almost bitterly, if he managed to make himself go over and ask.

Rioichi watched from the floor above, looking over the mezzanine at the customers below. Everything seemed to be in order, and he knew it was a good fortune that the recent robberies in the Valley had not hindered the spirit of his customers.

But, just as he turned to check on things in the kitchen (despite him having a break) he spotted someone in the corner table of the restaurant, sitting alone. He frowned, peering closer.

A boy, quite young, was sat at a table, a little in the shadows, nibbling away at some sushi and fish. Rioichi tilted his head a little, and spotted a blur of blue beneath a pale sedge hat.

"It cannot be..."

The boy decided that he really liked sushi, the moment he popped it into his mouth. Even after having been given awkward look from the waiter (he'd tapped at what he wanted to order with his finger instead of raising any words) he was actually feeling an ease. He plucked a piece of fish from the plate and had just placed it in his voice when a shadow cast itself over the table.

He stared at the shadow and swallowed with difficulty, then hesitantly looked up at the person it belonged to. A small gasp left his lips when he saw that Rioichi Cooper, owner of the very building he was in, was standing over him, hands placed behind his back. A pair of oddly familiar brown eyes looked down at him, a sharpness to them.

Slowly, he but lowered his plate and chopsticks. The clam yet stern look was a little intimidating, especially with the elder staring at him almost suspiciously. Then, the reddish-brown racoon smiled a little. "Good evening, Child. Welcome to my Restaurant."

The youth blinked up at him for a moment, clearly not having expected that. Then, he smiled almost timidly and bowed his head. The elder chuckled inwardly.

"You do not say much, Hmm? It is alright." Rioichi tipped his head a little, "May I join you?"

The boy nodded quickly and moved to the side as the Chief sat down beside him, back straight unlike his crouched position. He had no idea why the elder would ask to sit in his own restaurant...it was very strange. The Cooper smiled again at the boy's uncertain look.

"I have not seen you here before, Child." Rioichi said as he raised a hand towards one of the waiters, who quickly left towards the kitchen. Perhaps the man had the same thing over and over, the youth reasoned, as the waiter seemed to know what he wanted. He looked back up at Rioichi when he spoke again. "Are your parents not with you?"

Rioichi noticed something flash in the boy's eyes, but the youth kept his face the same remarkably well. But being a trained Ninja, he knew something was amiss as the boy looked away. He wondered...was this the child he'd seen the night before? It was highly likely...the timid silence and large blue eyes pointed towards that. But why come to the Restaurant you previously tried to rob?

Pushing that thought aside, Rioichi took out his chopsticks as the waiter handed them two plates of sushi and rice. The boy bit his lip, and the elder laughter a little again. "It is alright. Since you are a new customer, I will allow a free plate." He regarded the bare glass of the boy's previous dish. "Clearly you a hungry."

The other raccoon glanced at the plate as well, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Again, not a sound. But, he offered a grateful smile none the less as he began eating. Rioichi smiled and shook his head a little at the youth's enthusiasm as he quietly and carefully ate his meal as well. After all, it's every chief's joy to see his dish was enjoyed by all, was it not?

He decided not to question the boy just yet...above all else, it seemed that he'd only intimidated the thin youth with his presence. Maybe once he'd calmed down, Rioichi would be able to find out more. Though he was quiet sure the boy beside him was the one from the night before, he was still pondering the idea. The other raccoon didn't seem to have anything in common with the vicious bandits who'd attacked the people, or the ones from who had tried to rob his restaurant.

It was strange. But there were reasons for everything.

_"Riochi Cooper's Sushi Restaurant."_

The voice tore through the peaceful atmosphere of the restaurant, and all inhabitants of the building turned to stare in alarm at the figures gathered in the doorway. Rioichi stood slowly, a scowl upon his face. The boy beside him gasped, but the elder raccoon raised a hand towards him as if to tell him to hush.

A black attired figure almost as tall as the Raccoon Chief and similar in shape was strolled confidently into the building, flanked by a number of large, armed boars, weasels and other creatures who regarded the frightened guests with malice. The striding mammal's eyes and brown fur around them were the only part of him visible- his ears, whatever shape they may have been, were obscured by a pointed hood.

The man gazed theatrically around the place, speaking in mock wonder. "Ah yes...a very renounced place. Love what you have done with it, Cooper."

Rioichi had already strode closer, back straight and expression calm but stern. He scowled darkly at the intruder. "I do not welcome bandits in my Restaurant."

"You...don't?" The dark figure placed a hand on his chest, laughing a little, "Well of course...But I will leave when I want to leave, Ringtail." Rioichi noted the accent- this mammal was a Western born bandit by the sounds of it. Perhaps from Britain.

Wherever he was from, he would be leaving soon. He gave a humourless chuckle. "If you do not leave..."

"You'll what, Raccoon? Cut me with your sushi knifes...perhaps you should obtain your cane, old man." Rioichi didn't not react. He kept his frown in place, not even an ear twitching. But the word 'cane' had struck something. Did this shadowy bandit have an inkling...

Before he could think, however, the Bandit Leader moved forward to stand in front of him, almost swinging his arms. He seemed very jumpy for a bandit leader...

The man in question looked past Rioichi, and down at the boy who was still sitting down by the table a few yards back. The elder raccoon caught this look and his brow creased. The Leader looked away from the boy and back at the Cooper.

"Now, Rio my friend...Say I take a few...cheep items and your customers go unharmed?"

"And you think that you have authority?"

The bandit gave a low, sinister laugh in return. "Oh, I know so. And I'll demonstrate for you, since this is your Building. How about..."

Abruptly, the figure lunged forward and slapped his fists together, finger stretched opposite ways, resembling something like a butterfly. The sudden impact sent the Restaurant Chief flying backwards, were he disappeared into a pile of boxes, plates and other supplies beside the kitchen.

The customers shrieked in terror, and the bandits gathered around the entrance cheered. The Raccoon Boy stared the way the man had been thrown with clear horror, mouth agape. He looked back at the Bandit leader. What was he doing? This wasn't part of the plan...why would he send him to spy on the Restaurant if he was going to attack it on the same night?!

The Leader snapped his fingers. "Alright, boys...clear this place out!"

Suddenly, a knife sliced through the air and tore a scar across his hand, and the Leader doubled over, clutching at it. He snarled and looked in the direction it had come.

Then, all but the lights of the Bandit's torches went off in a sweep of the wind, and a second passed before a figure clad in blue, wielding twin bamboo canes came leaping out of the darkness towards them.

He landed before them and twirled one of his canes in a hand behind him, before jerking into a fighting stance. Masked eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

The Leader laughed loudly in response, snapping his fingers. "Get him, Men!"

They charged, and Rioichi tightened the grip on his canes. Perhaps now there would be a challenge...

* * *

_That Leader and his theatrical Jazz hands XD_

_Please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4. Nothing more to say but...NINJA STYLE. _

_Please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: In a While Croc-O-Dile

The costumers had all but fled by the time the bandits managed to catch sight of the leaping raccoon ninja. His hooded form slipped in out and between them with ease, his cane and sword glinting in the dim light of their torches. Finally recovering their wits, they threw their torches to the side like used candles and lunged towards the raccoon simultaneously.

Rioichi leaped into the air, allowing the majority of the bunch to ram into each other as he landed somewhere behind them. During this quick move, a familiar weasel had darted around to catch the torches in fear of setting the place- and therefore themselves- on fire. The Leader stepped back into the shadows, grey eyes glinting in malicious excitement.

Rioichi raised his cane to block the swipe of one of the bandits, using his left leg to kick another aside. A small smile tugged at his lips as he spotted a plate just behind the ankle of one of them, and he somersaulted away from another blade swipe and kicked the bandit backwards. As planned, he slipped on the plate and tumbled back into a few of his comrades.

But, as Rioichi landed on the ground, he felt something slice across his forearm and he hissed in pain. He spun around, dodged another attack before finally seeing who had struck lucky.

A familiar Crocodile stood baring his cracked teeth at him, brandishing a thick blade in his scaly hand. Rioichi flipped away as the tall reptile brought the weapon down at him, proceeding to hit him across the head with his cane. The crocodile reeled back, and Rioichi was about to deal another blow when All of the lights vanished completely. He was not alarmed; Ninja never were, so he remained still and clam in the darkness, listening intently. Through the bemused yells of the bandits, he heard that villainous Leader cackle over the din.

"Most impressive, Ninja... a lot of my men are now lying a little bit comatose on the ground. I am confident we will meet again, and next time my men won't be these...shall we say, expandable goons."

The voice moved all around him, and despite his effort, Rioichi could not pinpoint it just yet. This Leader must have been more skilled than he previously thought...

"You will not escape. Come and fight like an honourable man."

A low chuckle was his reply. "Some other time, Ninja. For now, it is farewell."

Rioichi barred his teeth and lunged towards the voice, only to swipe at thin air. He scowled in icy anger as he straightened up. The Leader was no longer here.

The bandits, beaten and all, scrambled away towards the door. As they did so, and before Rioichi could get to them, the weasel lit a match and through it back towards a curtain. The Ninja clenched his fist, knowing he would not be able to go after them and leave the Restaurant to burn.

The Crocodile stopped by the door, looking over a broad shoulder and flashing a smirk. "Be seeing ye, Ninja. You'll pay for my tooth..."

Rioichi paid him no heed as he vanished, only leapt down to the fire and quickly through a bucket of water over the flames. Fury bubbled inside him, but he remained calm none the less. Defeat was just another challenge. Easily beaten his men were, but the Leader...he was conniving skilled.

The raccoon lifted his head and quickly moved around the now deserted restaurant, lighting the candles and torches again to provide some light. He needed to see if there had been any damage done. As he turned around, he spotted someone slipping through the window in a shaky stature. His eyes widened and he quickly moved towards the open window, looking out to see the boy wearing the triangular hat disappear around the corner.

Rioichi frowned quietly. How odd indeed...what part would he have played in the attack on the Restaurant? Now that he looked back on it, the child had seemed as alarmed as all the other costumers. Perhaps, Rioichi mused, he was merely a good actor. Either way, he had no doubts that the boy was involved.

The Raccoon Youth, after pulling green hood and clothing back on, rushed along the rooftops as quickly as he could, chest heaving. He felt...immensely guilty for being a part of this whole thing. Now that he'd acknowledged it, he found himself slowing to a halt, staring at his narrow feet.

With a sigh, he hopped down from the roof and wandered nearby the riverbank near the boathouse. He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, shaking his head. But there was nothing for it. He couldn't just...stop.

The boy sighed again and flopped down beside the river, crossing his legs and staring at his

reflection. He lowered his hooded head. He truly was worthless at everything, even keeping watch. That Crocodile was missing one of his largest teeth because him...not that his face when the elder raccoon hit him wasn't funny.

The smallest grin had appeared on his face when a voice hissed from the side, startling him.

"Hey, Boy! Over here!"

The irritated, grovelling voice sent him spinning around to look over at the boathouse- were the aforementioned crocodile stood in its shadow. He was still in his conspicuous black trousers and wrist guards, and his back was slightly arched, legs slightly bent as if he was ready to dart at any moment. The reptile glanced around their surroundings before gesturing to the youth sitting by the water.

"Come here!"

Curious and wary, the boy got to his feet and quietly tip-toed over, wondering why the croc kept his voice so hushed. The boathouse was empty; the owner had sold it a week ago and the new owner hadn't moved in yet. But, he kept quiet all the same.

The crocodile crouched down in the shadows, again looking around with sharp yellow eyes encase anyone was listening. The boy crouched down beside him, holding his wooden spear across his chest and over his shoulder.

The crocodile finally looked back at him with a serious scowl. "Look, Boy. The Leader wants ye to know that he wants you to keep around that Cooper Chief...you know, act all friendly."

The boy blinked in surprise, and something tightened in his chest. It was sickening...the thought of gaining the trust of the man who'd actually shown him kindness only to betray that trust- for that's definitely what the Leader was planning. The reptile saw him look at the floor with a sigh.

"Huh. Ye catch on quick, Boy." He rubbed his forehead irritably. "By the way...that Ninja we saw? I think Leader's not letting on who he is."

The boy titled his head, curious. The croc crouched lower, keeping his voice hushed. It was as if he'd been dying to share his thoughts with someone...even a scrawny little lookout.

"What I'm saying...is that he's got something planned and he doesn't care whether or not we all get the chop. Get it?"

The boy couldn't disagree on the fact the Leader obviously didn't value their lives...but he did value their talents. All the same, he gave a nod along with a shrug. The crocodile sighed to himself.

"Listen, Scawny. Just a heads up...if the big man gives out an order, be prepared for tha' plan ta change. Fast. Ye don't seem to get it yet."

The raccoon boy rose a brow at the muscular reptile, wondering why on Earth this bloodthirsty villain was giving him advice. The reptile laughed a little at his look.

"I'm not going all soft on you 'cause yer just a little shrimp, if that's what yer thinking. Who knows...ye could be a good asset some time. Ye are good at shutting up."

The boy scowled up at him sourly, something that made him laugh outright. "Hey, Boy, yer in our gang. Gotta be some reason for it. Now, if I were ye, I'd keep an eye out for ole' Blue Hood. And if ye wanna have a second plan considerin' Leader, come find me."

The young raccoon watched him stand and turn around, ready to depart. But, before he left, he looked over his shoulder once more. "Name's Bruta by the way. Be seeing ye, Scrawny."

The boy watched the croc slink away into the shadows, leaving the youth with a smirk and nothing else. The young raccoon shook his head to himself. Why that thug wanted him for an ally was beyond him...but at least he'd met someone who had doubts about the Leader's loyalty to his men.

It was a stupid, low hope...but maybe Bruta had some sort of back-up plan. Maybe there was a little hope for...not dying by being back-stabbed, or killed in whatever the Leader was planning.

It sounded so simple, saying 'I'll just leave.' But the boy knew it wasn't. He'd seen other creatures run off or try to leave before...it hadn't ended well. Maybe Bruta had a way out, but he'd have to be careful. Around these times, you couldn't trust anyone...

Still. It was worth a shot.

* * *

_*Gasp* Distrust among bandits!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Not much to say here XD_

_Please review!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Chop Goes the Weasel

Rioichi had scouted the rooftops and streets in search of any clues as to who this bandit Leader was, and what he wanted. But despite his efforts, he found the trail of footprints he'd been following simply vanished in the middle of the village; just like before.

He knelt beside the last set of tracks, belonging to a nimble-footed creature by the looks of it. It was further ahead than the cluster of mixed footprints behind him, so there was a chance that this belonged to the Leader.

The Raccoon frowned quietly as he examined it, again finding to clue to what the Leader's species was, nor were the owner of the prints had gone. It perhaps had been a vanishing trick, or he'd jumped insanely high in the air. But even if the Leader had used some Ninja technique, he doubted those dim-witted bandits could follow him.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Perhaps next time, he would be in a better position to follow. After all, the main reason he did not succeed in stopping the bandits was his effort to keep his secret intact.

And...it seems that the Leader knew who he was. He must be dealing with something more serious than he'd originally thought. He would have to be careful...

With that, he carefully leaped out of sight and back towards his hideout to see what he could find from his past...if this stranger knew who he was, then perhaps the Cooper Clan would offer some answers.

It was the early morning, and the boy still hadn't been able to sleep.

He usually left the hideout when night grew darker, to avoid the riots and fights of the bandit gang and retreat to the serene silence of the village rooftops. It was so peaceful that he'd usually doze off in small hideaways like under the bridge, or hidden on a higher roof. But tonight he sat, dangling his legs of the side of an average sized building, feeling wide awake and anxious after hearing the information Bruta had given him hours before.

Keep an eye on Rioichi Cooper- the real order being to spy on everything he does. The boy didn't know why the Leader was interested in a chief, but then again, no-one tried or wanted to understand the being's mind. Out of all the other meaningless spying he did, this one he knew was...truly wrong. Worse was a better word.

Because the man had been kind to him.

The Raccoon boy sighed and rubbed his arms in the chilly, dim morning air. The sun barley peaked over the horizon, the sky still dark. Soon sound would return to the streets and perhaps he could forget all that was troubling him.

That reminded him. Bruta mentioned something about leaving the gang- and even if it did sound like suicide, it brought a small ounce of hope to him, and the weight on his chest lifted just a little.

He fiddled with his flute uncertainly. If they were caught trying to bail out, the Leader would surely have them killed. He sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. He could never come up with an answer...

Suddenly, something caught his attention. A noise- like something wooden hitting the ground. Follow by a grunt. Who was up this early?

The boy jumped up instantly, careful to mind his balance. Then, he ducked down and moved along the rooftops, keeping to the darkest sides. Peeking around the corner, he saw a large pig dressed in scruffy clothing picking up a box- one of which was filled with wine and bread.

The boy sighed in relief. Just some storage keeper. As the pig hobbled away, the young raccoon slid down from the rooftop by hopping down onto a windowsill, then onto a wagon, then the ground. As the sun was not yet up, he felt more at ease with being in the street. No-one was around save for the pig he'd seen. He stopped when he noticed something by his foot.

Kneeling down, he scooped up some of the soil on the ground- finding it was tinted a wine red against the rest of the brown dirt path. He frowned thoughtfully.

Then, another noise made him jump. It sounded like a strong, unnatural gust of wind. For a second the boy thought that it was the pig again...but when he looked up, he saw a familiar blue figure in a hood on the rooftops down the street.

He gasped and sprinted back to the side, not bothering to look behind him as he darted around the corner. He kept going, running along the streets, stumbling a little as he went.

Only when he was out of breath did he stop to look behind him. He slowed down upon finding the Ninja hadn't followed. He breathed out, heart thudding. That was unbelievably close.

The sun was raising a little more now, and already the part of the village he was in seemed too light for him to linger. But before he could retreat, he heard a low, hushed conversation pick up nearby, around the corner. He titled his head. Those voices...

Walking gently, he moved towards the wall, and peeked around the corner. There, he saw Bruta kneeling beside a small, barred window sitting on the dirt ground, and the area surrounding was cluttered with boxes and barrels.

The boy dropped his arm from where it leaned against the wall and approached curiously. Bruta noticed him first- glancing at him, then the ground, then back at him after realizing what he saw.

"Ah, Scrawny." He said in a low, hushed tone, "Not a moment too soon."

The crocodile lifted a sharp thumb to gesture at the barred cellar window, and when he looked down, the boy saw a familiar weasel sticking his long nose through the bars too look at them both.

He lilted his head as the thin mammal rose a brow at him. "Oooh...ya get the little Mute to help? Perfect. He was a great help during the robbery." The Croc rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone.

"Maybe if ye didn't trigger the trap. Ye certainly aren't good at heist, since this time you've locked yerself in the place yer trying to rob."

The Raccoon blinked at this new piece of information.

"Go feed yourself to a shark and sell it to Cooper." The weasel spat back, "Will you get me out already?!"

"Do ye have any suggestions on how we do that?" The crocodile asked bluntly, looking beyond bored with the situation now.

"If I did...I WOULDN'T STILL BE IN HERE!"

"Shh!"

Both jumped and stared wide eyed at the raccoon boy's sound. Never had they witnessed the youth making any other noise other than gasping. Bruta rose a brow and the weasel just stared at the boy as he raised a finger to his lips nervously.

"Whatever you say, Mute-a." He said with a shrug, "As long as I get out of here before we're caught, I'll try not to yell at this annoying reptile."

The raccoon blinked a little at the name 'Muta' but chose to forget about it. He wandered a little around the building, looking for any clue that would help him get the weasel out. Then, as he looked down, he spotted some red soil leading around the building- faint, but there. He knelt down and scooped it up, rubbing against his thumb and forefinger. The pig he'd seen earlier...

Maybe he had the key...

The boy stood up quickly and rushed back to the quietly arguing duo. Bruta was trying to pry the bars off with his teeth now, but surprisingly they seemed to be crocodile resistant. The weasel kept telling him to hurry, as he hissed through barred teeth for the latter to shut up.

The boy waved his arms as he reached them. The crocodile let go of the bars and stood to look at him. "You found a way?"

The boy nodded and mimicked turning a key. It took Bruta a new moments to get what he was saying. "A key?"

The raccoon youth nodded, a small smile on his face. The weasel whooped quietly behind the bars.

"Wonderful! where is it?" The boy grimaced, knowing he would not be able to explain that the key was with the owner (hopefully) who was further away. So, he raised a finger and began moving away.

"Hey, where are ye off to?"

"Maybe he's going to get it. Atta boy, Muta!"

Without further hesitance, the boy raced back as fast as his legs would carry him, the sunlight threatening to pour over the land. If he didn't move quickly, the weasel would surely be caught.

It was too many minutes later in his opinion when he reached the same spot where he'd found the red-stained soil. Luckily, it was still there, and when he looked closer he could see a small trail leader down the street. Maybe luck was on his side today.

He rushed down the street, following the trail for a few moments until he spotted the pig from earlier- standing near the river, loading his boxes onto a boat. A mouse sat at the helm, waiting.

The raccoon youth ducked down low and snuck around to the boathouse, using the wall as cover. He looked over a stack of barrels and saw what he'd been looking for- a pair of keys handing from the pig's belt.

He crouched lower, mind racing. He needed to distract them, but how? His eyes shifted around his surroundings, till they landed on a rock. An idea sparked in his mind.

He threw the rock at the stack of boxes sitting in the boat already- an act that made both the mouse boatman and pig turn to investigate. The pig gave an aggravated groan and set to work stacking them up again, the mouse moving over to help.

Now.

The boy darted from his hiding spot, still ducking low. He crouched beside the pig's leg and reached out for the keys- seeing they sat on a hook around his belt. He drew back as the pig turned suddenly, and the boy pressed himself against the side of the boat and held his breath. Luckily the pig looked back at the boxes, returning to his job. The boy gave a silent sigh and reached out for the keys.

He plucked them from the belt and held them tight in his hand, so they wouldn't rattle. His legs feeling like jelly, he darted away before either could see him. He found himself laughing breathlessly at the odd thrill of what he just did. He'd actually managed to do something right- beside sitting and observing.

But, just as he raced back towards the cellar, a figure in the rooftops watched him with narrowed eyes. Rioichi had spotted the youth a moment ago, rushing along the street. Perhaps now he would find out more.

Gripping his cane tight in hand, he began following the boy from above, keeping up with him but out of sight. He noticed something metallic glinting in his hand.

But before he could inspect them closer, the boy turned a corner and headed towards Po's Bread and Drink shop, towards a familiar figure. The crocodile.

Rioichi scowled when he saw the boy hold out a hook of keys towards a weasel looking through the cellar window, who proceeded to vanish into the darkness. The crocodile stood up from his crouched position and placed his hands on his hips.

Bruta rolled his eyes as the weasel appeared in their midst, carrying two armfuls of bread and bottles under his arm with a sly grin in his muzzle. "Took yer time getting up here, Nadar."

"Just grabbing some supplies for our hungry band. I think a toast is in order, Muta my young friend!" The boy titled his head a smiled uncertainly at this nick-name, but naturally said nothing. The crocodile shook his head and grunted in annoyance as the weasel began opening one of the bottles, still holding most of his stolen spoils under his arms. But, just as the lid came off with a 'pop' and soft but meaningful thud from nearby caught their attention.

The trio turned and gasped in unison as they spotted the Raccoon Ninja from before, kneeling on the ground where he landed, cane in hand. The hooded figured stood and reached his free hand towards his cane- and in a whip of the arm, a twin appeared in its palm. The weasel whistled anxiously, the crocodile clenched his fists, and the boy froze on the spot.

Nadar the weasel clicked his teeth together and forced a grin at the scowling ninja.

"I don't suppose you're here for the toast...?"

* * *

_Lol._


	6. Chapter 6

_This actually got a comment at last. That's actually an accomplishment and very nice. Thanks to those actually reading this and I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 6: Could Have Been Stolen

The best way to describe what happened next was that a blue harpoon had come sailing towards the three; quicker and straighter than an arrow. But it hadn't been a harpoon, nor an arrow exactly. It had been a Ninja wielding a very sharp blade and very sturdy cane.

Nadar squawked like a startled bird, jumping away as the Ninja threw his blade forward- a stunt the weasel barely dodged. He dropped his spoils and leaped towards Bruta almost comically, throwing his arms around the reptile in fright. The crocodile shoved him away with a snarl.

A second later, the Ninja was at him, and the reptile had but a second to draw his dagger and block the cane swipe before he lost another of his pointed teeth. Nadar scrambled backwards like a crab, gasping as the two battled, The Ninja landing a blow here and there, the Croc barely able to throw in an attack with all his blocking.

Nadar yelped and rolled to the side like a sausage as Bruta slammed against a stack of barrels and boxers, knocking them over as he seized one in a larger hand and tossed it towards the Ninja Raccoon in hopes of knocking him off-balance. The Ninja leaped back, slicing the barrel open with his blade, but the deed hindered his sight for a second- and the Crocodile lunged, hissing roar rumbling in his throat as he snapped at the Raccoon's neck. The Ninja evaded it just in time, a slight smile coming to his lips as he jammed his cane into the croc's jaws and hooked onto the teeth, slamming his face down on the dusty ground.

Bruta lay dazed on the ground, shaking his head furiously to try and clear the dizziness away- just as the Raccoon readied his canes again. Then, a moment later, The boy leaped in front of the reptile, holding his spear up and blocking the attack. The Ninja's brows raised a little in acknowledgment as the force of the blow sent the boy to his knees, arms shaking from the block.

It was that moment that the boy stood again, throwing a punch- one the elder Raccoon blocked easily. But, to his comrades surprise, the boy whipped around in the air and kicked the Ninja in the stomach- something he only accomplished for the Ninja clearly hadn't been battling him.

Rioichi blocked another swipe, but interest had sparked at the boy's moves. Though the talents only barely touched that of an amateur, they weren't just mindless throwing of the fists. This was a form of a martial art that had only been learnt a little...a confused mixture of Ninjistu and perhaps Kung Fu. Whoever the boy was, he'd had experience in some sort of training.

But not enough. Rioichi, done observing the boy's kicks and blows that he was able to block easier, lunched forward and caught the boy on the side of the neck, hitting a pressure point with a single, almost gentle touch. The youth gasped, and his body lurched as his legs gave away.

The crocodile, seeing the boy fall, pounced from the ground and towards the Ninja again, disregarding his sword and instead trying to hit him with his strong fists. The boy lay on the ground like a ragdoll, his limbs feeling numb.

Bruta looked over his shoulder as he battled the Ninja at a stalemate, eyes catching Nadar readying a thin board of wood nearby. He shook his head.

"Get out of here, you two! I'll meet you at the Nearest Meeting Point!" With that, he ducked another swipe from the ninja, the cane catching his eyes a little. Nadar blinked at this order for a second, only to shrug carelessly a moment later and drop the board of wood he'd been wielding. Then, he slipped past the battle and dragged the boy, who'd just stood back up on shaky legs, away from the sprawl. They were about to dart away when the weasel jumped back and gathered a loaf and bottle into his arms, having to leave the rest of the stolen food behind as Muta (as he called him) dragged him off. A second later, a burst of red smoke lit around them, and they vanished from sight.

Rioichi noticed with a scowl that the other two had escaped, and as the crocodile headed forward for another attack, he stood still and waited with a calm frown about him. Then, just as the reptile lunged at him, he stepped to the side and slammed his cane down on his snout, again sending the croc onto the ground. The Raccoon stepped down on his back, cane pointed at his throat threateningly.

"Speak quickly, for I have no time for any bad jokes." He stated darkly, feeling no pleasantness towards the bandit. Said villain snorted below him.

"Pfft. Aren't Ye Ninjas meant ta be patient?" He noticed Rioichi's scowl with a humorless smirk.

"Who is the one you call Leader, Reptile?"

The crocodile, to Rioichi's interest, laughed spiteful at the mention of his band leader. "Tha' Insane mammal wearing the mask and suit...heh...ye won't find out from me. I don't even know..."

Rioichi did not respond to the denial right away, instead remarking coldly, "You do not seem to bear any loyalty. Though I would not expect that from someone like you."

"Loyalty..." The Crocodile laughed roughly at that, "Ha...I used to have that once...but that man doesn't deserve it..."

"I do not believe that you have no inkling of his identity." Rioichi stated, pressing his cane against the back of his neck harder, scowl deepening. "I will only ask one more time."

"Or what? The honourable Ninja will kill me?" The reptile snarled up at him as best he could, "Ye do that and you'll be leaving that stupid weasel and the boy to die."

Rioichi raised a brow at the Bandit's comment. "What do you mean?"

"Just take my word for it. Without me, they won't survive Leader's insane plans...whatever they are..."

"You make it sound like you are against him." Rioichi commented, not once letting the coldness leave his voice. Though, something was definitely strange here. Despite anything, he did not sense any deceit from the reptile. Then, just as he frowned down at him, he noticed something tied around his black wrist guard. A small string, and hanging from it was a small medallion. One that looked distinctly like...

"That mark." Rioichi stated slowly. A pair of blades, sitting horizontally behind the unmistakable raccoon-like face. Dark black metal, barley visible against the black wrist guard.

It was that moment of distraction that the crocodile threw the raccoon from his strong back as he stood, and although the Ninja managed to regain his balance and landed on his feet, the reptile had thrown down a small black ball and vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Rioichi stayed where he was, scowling coldly. The medallion could have been stolen...but who did it belong to? It did not look like Japanese marksmanship.

It may have been stolen, Rioichi mused again...but from whom?

"I thought we were going to die there."

Nader slumped down beside the Raccoon boy by the riverbank, a place it seemed the boy kept coming across. It was morning now, and the village behind them was buzzing with people. They were kept hidden by the reeds and the backs of houses, sitting in the shadow of the boathouses as they waited. Apparently, according the weasel beside him who struggled to open a bottle of wine, was the nearest meeting spot Bruta had mentioned.

The boy sighed, sitting cross legged in front of a small crate, the loaf of bread sitting on the makeshift table. He really hoped Bruta was alright...after all, he did help them escape from that Ninja.

Nadar noticed his worried look and shrugged. "Ah, do not worry, Muta my friend, Bruta always makes it out of trouble...unfortunately." He grunted as he tried in vain to pull the cork from the bottle, something the boy couldn't help but smile at a little.

"Look...argh, this stupid cork- at the bright side. If Bruta doesn't come back-" The cork came free with a defeated pop, and Nadar grinned happily as he lifted the bottle to his lips, "It means more for us!"

Suddenly, the bottle was swiped away from the weasel just before the win touched his lips, leaving him sitting stiff in shock. Muta looked up with a wide smile upon seeing Bruta standing above them, taking a swig of the wine himself as he glowered down at the flabbergasted weasel.

Nader snarled back at him a moment later, Bruta offering a smug sort of smirk in return. "I hate you."

Bruta sat down beside the boy and whipped out a dagger from his belt, slicing off a piece of loaf and proceeding to eat without so much as a word. He instead glared at the water with disinterest.

Nader shot him a glare before tearing off some bread himself, leaving a oddly generous third for the boy. The youth couldn't help but notice how equally these two shared it out...especially for bandits. Though he couldn't really talk...he was their lookout...

"Did you make sushi out of the Ninja, then?" Nader asked after a moment. Bruta continued to glare at the waters.

"No."

The weasel rose a brow, giving a disapproving sniff. "Typical."

"Get your thin backside back over there and try yourself, then."

A silence followed, and the boy couldn't help but smile nervously at Nadar's wide-eyed look as he thought about confronting the Ninja. Then, he shook his head.

"Na. I'm more of the break in and sneak around soldier."

"You're more of the snivelling coward type of soldier."

The raccoon boy honestly didn't understand how these two were always seen somewhere together. It was Bruta who found him after all and tried to help him, and it was Nader who allowed him some bread...yet they argued continuously. It was almost absurd. Teamwork was an odd thing. Though this could be that they had to save each other's backs because they were in the gang...he honestly didn't know.

But, he shrugged with a small smile as they went on, passing insults with no real meaning. It was a little funny, actually. Except when Bruta shoved the weasel into the water a moment later and ended up drenching them both in water...

The darkened hall was cluttered with old belonging, supplies and other things not unknown to most people. To the untrained eye, the room above Rioichi's Home was just a storage room, nothing very interesting or attracting.

The Raccoon mentioned walked stiffly through the hall towards it's seemingly dead, clutching his cane in hand. A serious scowl adorned his face as he stopped in front of the wall, one bearing a patterned but otherwise plain tapestry. Then, he reached out a hand and slid it aside like a curtain, a single swipe of the hand revealing a rounded door, were the distinct print of a cane matching his own was embedded in the thick metal.

Rioichi swung his cane around and set it inside the shaped cavity, and the door spun around with a series of turns. Then, the vault door opened. Inside were many treasures stolen over the years from corrupt authorities or fiendish overlords, prizes from all around Japanese. But they were not what he came to look at. Instead, as he entered the darkened room, he headed towards a polished but old bookstand, were a thick book sat silently.

The Thievius Raccoonus. Filled with techniques and legends of the Cooper Clan ancestry, holding the greatest tricks and skills of the greatest Master thieves. Though Rioichi had read it many times, he sought to look through it again...for any clue or any mention of the symbol on the medallion the Crocodile bore.

But, as the morning went on to afternoon, and even into the night, Rioichi failed to find any scrap of information or mentioned on the racoon face with the two daggers behind it. They had been straight, not crossed... each pointing a different way. As distinct as it was, it was nowhere in the book.

He shut the cook carefully and returned it to its stand with a frown. This 'Leader' that he'd encounter indeed had something to do with the Cooper Clan- that is, he seemed to take interest in it. But why was the question...

Rioichi decided that he would have to find a way to track down the leader...or draw him out to discover his intentions...and the association he had to the clan. If the Crocodile received the medallion from him, then who knew how the villain came across it.

* * *

_Please review or Bruta will still your wine._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the long wait, people who read this! Had lot going on but I finally managed to get this chapter done. Hope you enjoy it, and please review! It would help alot :)_

* * *

Chapter 7: Shogun

The market beside the widest part of the river was buzzing after the fish was brought in. Local merchants, pedlars and others flocked to the riverbank with their stalls to sell fish, kebabs, their own try at making sushi and other dishes centred around the aquatic food.

The riverbank was buzzing with conversation, calling and the clutter of movement. Anything could get lost within the thick crowds of customers and local buyers. The strong scent of cooking fish was mouth-watering and nearing overwhelming.

It was so busy that no-one notice the three conical, pointed sedge-hat poking out from behind a stack of barrels and crates behind all of the commotion, just before one of the buildings.

Slowly, the three hats rose steadily to different heights, and three pairs of eyes poked out from under them, gazing over the top of the crates at all of the commotion. One yellow, reptilian pair was narrowed suspiciously; The second narrowed but fixed on the cooking fish over the fires, the third wide and glancing around curiously.

Nadar stood up and gave a great sniff of the air, breathing out with a sigh as Bruta and the raccoon boy stood up as well, "Ah smell that mouth-watering fish..."

He seemed like he was about to climb over the crates to join the fray, but Bruta jerked him back roughly with a snarl, "Stay town, numbskull. If we're seen that'll be it."

Nadar rolled his eyes at the reptile. "Come on, No one will recognize us. And besides, I'm starving."

"Oh yes," Bruta growled lowly, keeping his voice down as best he could, "The locals won't recognize the big crocodile and scrawny weasel that tried to rob that Raccoon's sushi shop."

Nadar sniffed huffily and folded his arms, turning his long snout away and glaring down the riverbank. Then, he gave a strangled sort of yelp and hit the ground, dragging a startled Muta and growling croc with him.

Muta coughed a little, glancing at the dusty ground below his cheek before looking questioningly at the oddly petrified-looking Nadar. Bruta snarled again. "What's the big idea!"

"Its him!"

Nadar gestured with a fuzzy finger upwards, and Bruta raised a flat head over the top of the crates they hid behind, yellow eyes surveying the crowd. Then, he spotted Rioichi Cooper striding down the riverbank, wearing a hat similar to theirs, towing a bag with him. His eyes narrowed as Muta and Nadar's eyes joined him to peer over the wooden top of the crates.

"Well what a coincidence." He muttered. Nadar shrugged.

"Well, he does serve fish, he has to get them from somewhere..."

"You think he saw us?" Bruta spoke over him, eyes locked on the Raccoon as he strolled slowly past, examining the many stalls of fish with a scrutinising frown. Nadar scowled.

"Why is the Leader so interested in this raccoon?" He glanced at the raccoon boy beside him, who shrugged wordlessly as usual.

The crocodile watching the older raccoon sniffed. He murmured suspiciously, "I don't know...but that crackpot always has a reason for everything..."

Rioichi hadn't expected the day to start off normal, but in all sense it had. There was no sign of any bandits this morning, and there was no evidence left of their previous endeavours. So, he had decided to stock up on his fish supply and sent out his workers to get some, but had conspicuously went out to get some himself for the chance to surveying the scene. With all the locals here with their money, bandits could be anywhere.

He stopped nearby one stall, an odd feeling coming onto him. Like he was being watched. Brown eyes narrowing, he turned to look to the left but found nothing there but a high stack of crates and barrels. He stood there for a few moments, gazing steadily at the pile with a frown.

Slowly, he stepped over to the stack, looking over the wood with his narrowed, contemplating gaze. Then, he placed a hand on the wooden surface to support himself and leaned over quickly, and scowled when he found nothing there. "Hmm..."

He straightened up and stroked his chin in thought. His wits were never wrong. Someone had been here...and what honest local would cower behind crates at such a gathering by the riverbank?

Rioichi spotted movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned a little, and spotted a familiar figure standing near one of the stalls quietly. The boy.

The not-masked ninja rubbed his chin in thought again, thinking. Then, still frowning slightly, he made his way over to where the boy stood with his back turned to him.

He tapped the youth on the shoulder, and he spun around with a slight intake of breath. Sure enough, the same pair of blue eyes gazed up at him in alarm for a second, then a small smile came to the boy's face. He raised a hand nervously and gave a tiny wave of greeting.

Rioichi allowed a calm smile. "Silent as ever, I see. Though usually it is the those who have a lot to say that remain silent." The boy's smile faded a little and his head lowered a tad.

The elder raccoon rose a brow, allowing just enough suspicion into his look. "You are aware of the bandits that plague our village and land, no?"

The boy looked up at him suddenly, and nodded stiffly after a moment. Rioichi smiled just a little again. "Coincidence that you would arrive her at such dark times, Child."

Rioichi didn't miss the gulp the boy tried to keep silent. He rubbed his arm and looked away towards the ground and nodded again, avoiding his gaze and shuffling his feet.

The elder frowned at him.

"Hm."

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream tore through the buzz of the crowd, and both raccoons turned to see a female goat merchant pointing in terror at a fallen pile of barrels, where a large reptile and scrawny weasel appeared behind, "The Robbers!"

The crowd froze in the split second that the bandit's eyes widened in alarm. Then, many of them jumped back and chaos erupted, everyone expecting more to appear. The boy gapes quietly, looking frantically around the chaos as Rioichi stood calmly, frowning deeply at the two bandits who had caused the commotion.

The crocodile snarled and gestured to the weasel with a wave of his large, clawed hand. "Let's go!"

The weasel nodded quickly and flew after him as he took off, looking back at the boy and calling over to him. "Muta! Move it!"

The boy turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Rioichi, who looked down at him sincerely, and spoke in acknowledgment.

"Muta. So you have a name after all."

The boy swallowed once, but before anything else could occur, a sword flew though the air and hit the ground in the middle of the road. Muta jumped back in fright, everyone's heads jerked towards the path to the village, which was now crowded by armored guards. Standing in lead of them was a tall, pale snow leopard in the attire of a shogun, brandishing a sword towards the two bandits that had been blocked by another party of the armored guard.

Rioichi saw the boy begin to move towards him and took hold of his shoulders and pulled him back, frowning down at him seriously. "Stay here."

The boy looked up at him with a conflicted expression, but remained still as the guardians surrounded his companions with sharp blades. He saw Bruta clench his powerful fists and growl; Nadar squeak in fright when the pointed ends poked at him.

The snow leopard marched forward, a giant in the area lower than only Bruta himself. Muta heard Rioichi murmur above him:

"Bo Gang, the Shogun." He looked down at the boy with a scowl, directed not at him but the feline,

"A ferocious menace who fowls the word of justice."

They, among the crowd, watched as the broad-jawed leopard stopped in front of the trapped Bruta, snarling up at the larger being with an air of seniority.

"So. The fierce bandits are apprehended as I said they would be, with great ease." He spoke in a gruff, deep voice. Then, he pulled out a sharp dagger from his belt, placing it just below the snout of the glowing, unfazed crocodile.

"Anything to say before you are executed in front of all those you have robbed?" The blades held by the guards moved closer to the crocodile and weasel, the latter almost fainting. Muta's mouth fell open in horror and he struggled against Rioichi's hold, but the elder held firm.

However, before anything could be done, a loud and theatrical voice called from above:

"Well isn't this a sight to see?!"

The crowd, guards, raccoons and surrounded duo of bandits all turned their heads to look up at the rooftops opposite the riverbank, and a collective gasp filled the air. Standing on the end of the shingled rooftop was the thin, lean, black-clad leader of the bandits standing black and sharp against the sun, casting a large, ominous shadow over the startled crowd.

The weasel looked more terrified now that he was here, more so than the swords held against his throat by the shogun's men- something Rioichi's keen eyes did not miss.

Bo Gang pointed his sword up towards him and growled loudly, "Come down here and fight, Cowardly Bandit!"

A loud, maniacal cackle shoot the masked mammal's frame as his head tipped back, arms outstretched. The crowd below quivered at the insane laughing, shrinking under the shadow of the Leader. Rioichi noticed how his mere presence stirred unease into the locals, the guards...and his own men. So fear was his weapon...

Finally, the crazed laughing reduced itself to a low, self-assure chuckle as the mammal looked down patronizingly at the shogun. "My Friend, you have no power nor any threat over me. See how easy it is to kill even my...weakest men." His eyes bore down at the weasel, who cowered behind the silent crocodile.

Suddenly, six or more balls flew out from behind him, thrown by unseen hands. The Leader placing his paws behind his back were the last thing they all saw, for the second the balls hit the ground, thick smoke flew into the air and blinded them all, sending choking waves through the river bank. Rioichi instantly raised a paw to cover his nose and mouth, but not a moment later did he heard the outraged calls of the shogun's men, and then felt the boy he'd stopped from being discovered by the shogun being wrenched from his grasp.

He had no time to follow, and he could not blow his cover as a Ninja just now. So it was with regret that he waited until the smoke cleared, but not before pulling out a single dagger from his pocket and throwing it at the direction the Leader had stood.

Rioichi heard a loud hiss from above and something clatter to the ground- but not nearly as heavy as a body, so he must have missed a little. Finally the smoke cleared, and as the crowd coughed all around him, he stared up at the rooftop the Leader had been, noticing the red blood staining the shingles, and a metal pendant that had been dropped.

He strode over and stood on it before anyone could see, and frowned over at he outraged shogun as he bellowed at his confused men.

"How could you have let them get away! They were right at your sword tips!"

"S-sir, they v-vanished!"

The furious shogun threw his sword at the guard, who ducked it just in time. It lodged itself in a barrel behind him, spilling wine onto the dirt path below. Bo Gang turned and snarled, throwing an arm out to the side.

"Call in the other groups, tell them to search this village high and low. I want them all found NOW!"

Roichi watched them go with a foreboding expression, shaking his head with a scowl. This was indeed a dark day...nothing good would become of the Shogun being here. He would cause more harm than good.

The raccoon removed his foot away from the pendant he'd stood on, leaning down to scoop it up.

He found himself staring at the same, Cooper-like sign he'd seen on the crocodile.

Only it was covered with old, dry red stains.

* * *

_MYSTERY._


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh Hi. Sorry for the wait, but I'm afraid to say I'll be going away soon and the next chapter may be a while. But, I hope you enjoy this one. Please review and have a ninja or two. _

* * *

Chapter 8: Split- Up Planning

The three hit the dirt ground with an audible thud, slamming down pathetically on their stomachs as their comrades threw them forward before their leader, who for once did not lean in his seat and merely laugh. Instantly the bandits save for the disgraced three backed away, once again left fearful by their Leader, but not for his maniacal laughing or crazed humour. This time, he was standing with his back to them all, eerily silent as he clutched his side.

Bruta, Nadar and The Raccoon Boy lay on their stomachs; Nadar lay flat, hands over his head with his teeth chattering in terror, the boy leant on his crossed forearms and bent his head, shivering. Bruta knelt on all fours, a sneer plastered on his snout but otherwise silent.

A moment passed in silence; shadows flickering off the walls, cast by the dim torches around them in the hideout. Then, their Leader spoke.

"How is it...that this was allowed to happen?" The slow, dark voice made Muta and Nadar cringe visibly as the Leader turned, hands now placed behind his back, flaming brown eyes locked on the three. Slowly, he strode down from the place around the throne, choosing to circle them a little. The Raccoon Boy cowered as his large blue eyes met with his furious ones. He had no idea which was worse- the mad jubilance or the terrifying anger.

"Sounds quite odd, don't you think...Wandering around in pure daylight after my orders to stay hidden where made clear..."

He came to halt directly in front of Bruta, who's sharp yellow eyes stared back with quiet defiance. Another pause followed.

THWACK.

The Raccon Boy gasped in utter horror as the Leader hit Bruta across the snout with a thick club that had slipped from his sleeve; almost out of nowhere. The crocodile gave a strangled growl and fell onto his side, his arm barley keeping him from toppling over completely. Nadar yelped in alarm; their Raccoon Friend watching them both with a gaping mouth and wide-eyed terror.

The Leader flicked his wrist, and the boy spotted a thin but deadly dagger between his fingers. His breath caught in his throat as he swept forward in a blur and seized Bruta by the snout, twisting his arm up so his head was held aloof, throat dangerously exposed to the blade planted against it. Nadar, quivering in horror, could only squeak in protest as the Leader shoved his face close to the reptile's, eyes inches away from his own.

Their eyes locked, and all other parties in the room held their breath and froze.

Finaly, the Leader spoke. "You'd do well not to cross me again, old friend. I know what you're up to. And I mean what I see." His sharp, menacing gaze left Bruta's and fell over Nadar, then the Raccoon Boy with a meaningful glint. Bruta's own narrowed eyes widened slightly.

The Leader abruptly stepped back, releasing his head and leaving him to fall flat on his chest with a hiss of pain. Muta crawled to his side, a shaky hand falling on his shoulder. Nadar lay where he was, beyond afraid of the whole ordeal, but as the Leader strolled back to his throne-like chair and slouched down as he usually did, the three let off a tiny, barley visible sigh of relief.

The Leader sat up and tangled his fingers together, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward almost thoughtfully. "Of Course you three know I can't just let this go."

The trio froze, three pairs of eyes wide and staring back at him. He chuckled a little. "Nice faces. I meant I have a..job for you that I would have left to more capable members, but since you're feeling so bold I'll let you in on it."

Nadar and Muta exchanged frozen looks whilst their crocodile friend between them stared back up at the Leader sourly. This could not end well.

The Leader tapped his finger together absently. "This Shogan came in faster than I'd expected. I never thought these people would take interest in such a trivial village, but who am I to complain? Bruta..."

The Crocodile glanced back at him darkly, "You and your little gang will follow this Shogan. Your friends will slip into his amp and find out everything- and I do mean everything- you are capable to finding out. But I want him left alive for now."

"Why?"

The bandits behind the crocodile drew a fearful breath at his questioning, but to their great surprise, the Leader merely laughed, but without his usual crazed cheer. "I'll keep that to myself for now."

He stood up, a hand subtly resting on his side as he strolled back over to stand in front of his men. The Raccoon Boy eyed the spot where he knew the Leader had been hit; and such a thing as being hit made him seem a little more...

The front of his green clothing was seized around the chest, and the boy found himself jerked to his bony legs as the Leader snatched him up with such suddenness the rest of the bandits almost jumped. He was hoisted higher, up to eye-level with the Leader so his legs dangled in the air.

Muta grasped the arm holding him tightly, but knew better than to struggle. He turned his head away and screwed his eyes shut as the Leader leaned closer, hissing so only the two of them could hear.

"Mind your own business, boy...I'd suggest you do as you're told from now own, hmm?"

The Leader jostled him in the air to get some response, and the Raccoon Boy had no choice but to look back at the sharp brown eyes and force a timid nod.

The Leader turned to the rest of his group, eyeing the two still on the ground. The weasel knelt beside the crocodile with a squeamish expression, whilst Bruta remained in a half-knelt position, growling darkly at the mammal that held the boy.

"I'd get going." The Leader snapped, and the two staggered to their feet and quickly moved away, both casting the boy a uncertain look. The Leader waved his free hand towards the on looking bandits who stood to attention.

"I want you lot to cause as much _subtle_ trouble as possible. I don't want anything big; whoever is captured must be dealt with. I'll have no-one finding out anything." He scowled at his men, who cowered back at his look. "Make sure you show these guards our...hospitality."

The bandits, at that note, rushed to gather their weapons and their wits, readying to leave. The Leader lowered the boy to his feet and slung an arm around his shoulder to prevent him from running away to his corner as he usually did, instead pulling him along as he strode away from the commotion. "I have another job for you, Boy, but not that Rioichi Cooper."

The boy looked up at him timidly, wringing his hands. A smirk lit up the Leader's eyes, barley hidden by his masked face. He spoke lower, "I want you to find that Blue Ninja you ran into, and I want you to follow wherever he goes. I need to know what he does- and if he's anywhere near finding me yet."

Through his unease, a flicker of curiosity arose in the boy's eyes. Did he somehow know the ninja? Wait...that Ninja almost killed Bruta and some others. What if he catches me again?

As if reading his thoughts, the Leader ruffled his hair roughly and removed his arm from around his shoulders, "I'm confident you'll return. Try not to be spotted, hmm?"

The boy nodded quickly, placing his hands behind his back and bowing slightly. Then, he turned and darted away, scooping up his flute and spear from the side and hurrying away, looking back once at the black-clad mammal, who stood with his back to him, hands set calmly behind his back. The boy couldn't shake the feeling that the Leader was agitated- and he'd never seen him like that before. He almost wished the crazy, jubilant him had yelled instead.

He thought again, and decided against it with a shudder.

* * *

The air was tense tonight.

The Shogun's guards marched through the streets, clutching lamps and weapons, disturbing the usually peace and quiet the village had always known. Outside of the village on what once was a farming field, a group of straight, stiff tents had been set where the Shogun operated. No house or building had been spared in the search for any clues or evidence of the bandits, leaving the locals fearful of both the guards 'protecting' them and those who robbed them.

Above the lit, guarded streets, crouched on a tip of tower-like building was a still figure blending in with the darkness. Rioichi raised his head a little, noting how the sky seemed very cloudy and dark with the streets lit at night. The menacing shadows of the guards cast themselves over the buildings and roads, but Rioichi remained a mere shadow himself. His cane sat on his lap, his toes balancing him precariously on the tiny pole-like point.

The Shogun had shown up at an appropriate moment. With all of these guards, Rioichi wouldn't be able to find clues so easily. His mind turned back to the pendant he's found- the one curiously like that of his family sign.

He raised a paw to his chin and stroked at his goatee thoughtfully. Just what did this 'Leader' have to do with the Cooper Clan...

His ears picked up a ruckus, and he turned his head out the side and spotted a few guards racing towards the camp outside of the village. It appeared something was happening- but Rioichi took this as a chance to move without detection. He hopped down from the rooftop and onto another, quickly speeding across and leaping onto another. His eyes locked on the main source of shouts and calls- it appeared a stack of weapons had fallen, but it wasn't enough to cause such a scramble.

The raccoon stopped on a building at the edge of the village, peering over as best he could at the camp. He spotted the snow leopard Shogun exited the largest tent, but remaining just outside it. He barked a few commands and everything went still.

Rioichi cocked his head to the side curiously at this. He was about to get closer when his sensitive ears picked out something behind him. He remained still, and didn't even look over his shoulder.

He thought for a moment. Then, he stood and quickly leaped back into the cover of the village, over a few rooftops and onto a higher building. Finally, he stopped on a flat roof, the tops of other buildings towering over it slightly. He landed in the centre of the flat roof quietly, and stood up straight with a swish of his tale.

He waited. For the last five minutes that he'd been moving, he'd seem only the lightest hints of a follower. Having moved away from the source of his interest, he'd probably confused his follower.

He had a good idea as to who it was.

Rioichi twirled his cane in his fingers, before turning sharply and throwing it. It whipped through the air like a boomerang, hitting against a spear that was strapped to his follower's back, causing him to lose balance and fall towards the lower rooftop.

The cane returned to his hand and he caught it with ease, then slowly turned his gaze onto the smaller raccoon sprawled before him.

The boy shook his head and scrambled to his feet, and backed away slightly from the Ninja. Rioichi tilted his head but said nothing. "We meet again, Young One."

The boy returned his gaze from beneath his hood silently, He gripped his spear, as if ready to pull it out if the elder made a move. Rioichi took his cane and in a blink of an eye, two appeared in his hands. A trick that confused many, including the boy.

"You are walking a dangerous path." Rioichi warned darkly, "It would be wise for one who is training in martial arts to know their path before they choose it."

The boy blinked a little before staring at the ground. Rioichi lunged; snatching the spear from the boy's back and placing the edge of his cane at his neck. The lad froze, staring up at him in horror. But Rioichi did not attack. "They should also be prepared for any attack. You may have been dead on any other day." He added in a faint smile there.

The boy's eyes narrowed just a little, and he threw a fist towards him. Rioichi blocked and threw one of his own, though not to actually hit him. He expected the arm that came up to block him, then again and again. The boy swirled on one ankle and swung his leg around in a high kick, that Rioichi ducked quickly before grabbing the boy's arm to stop another punch.

The boy did indeed have talent, he mused as he tested the boy's attacks again and again without hitting him or receiving a hit, but he was unfocused and clumsy. Finally he put an end to their fight and caught the boy's punch one again, turning him around and placing his other hand on his back, left arm pulled backwards and keeping him in a shoulder lock, unable to move.

"If you can show me where your Leader hides, perhaps some form of redemption can be found for you." Rioichi remarked as the boy tried to pry him away with his free arm to no avail. He frowned and tilted his head, "Are you listening to me?"

Muta twisted his head around as much as he could to see him, and though he cast a glare, the uncertain fear shone throw. Rioichi raised a brow. "Another piece of advice would be not to show your fear, Young One. Your enemies will feed on it...and use it against you."

With that, he released him, and the boy stumbled back and turned to face him, rubbing his arms. If only he could convince him to reveal what he knew in some way, perhaps he could save the boy and the village from the same unpleasant fate. Rioichi did not know why, but he felt that the boy didn't like the situation anymore than he did. Though that didn't excuse his foolishness of joining in the first place.

Why was the Leader keeping this boy with him? He wasn't exclusively the only one able to be a look-out or a spyAnd the raccoon pendant the Leader held had sparked his interest. . Rioichi was determined to find out.

The boy hadn't fled, but remained where he was. He'd recovered his spear from where it had lay on the ground, and stood in a fighting stance. It was clear he wasn't too confident.

The Ninja couldn't help but chuckle, readying his cane. "Allow me to show you how it is done."

* * *

_"At least I know now where Sly gets it from."_

_Please review! :)_

_Muta can be a wimp sometimes. But not every raccoon is Ninja Master._


	9. Chapter 9

_I apologies once again for the long wait. I was off on Holiday without my computer or internet to relax, but I've returned and managed to get myself back into the story. So, hope it was worth the weight, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the craziness. :)_

_As always, please review, as it really helps the motivation meter._

* * *

Chapter 9: Chase the Chatter.

In retrospect, Muta should have ran for it.

The elder racoon had come at him with a sharp swipe of the arm, and it was all the boy could do to manage a duck before dodging a quick slide to the left as the Ninja's cane swooped past his ear. He raised his arms with exceptionally wide eyes and blocked the next hit with his spear, swinging around, aiming a kick at the other's stomach, only for his leg to be caught and twisted. He slipped onto the ground and rolled to the side, jumping onto shaky feet as the Ninja came at him again.

With a sharp gasp he leapt back onto the rooftop behind them, the Ninja following him as they continued their exchange of throwing fists, blocks and ducks. It went on as they hopped along rooftops; the smaller raccoon trying to subtly get further away, something Rioichi noticed with a narrowed glare.

He leaped over the boys head; blocking the path they'd been taking and pointing his cane forward to stop him going further. "A Martial Art warrior does not run like a coward."

Rioichi truly didn't know whether he meant the remark to provoke anger or to perhaps push the boy into stopping the fight there, but either way the smaller raccoon scowled, and lunged forward, twirling his spear above his head, legs bent as he sped down at the Ninja. Rioichi dodged with a quick leap to the side, but was a little impressed by the change in attack. Perhaps he knew more than he'd been letting on.

Muta turned and ran at him, clutching his spear in both hands and jamming it into the ground, using it as leverage to lift himself up, aiming a double set of kicks towards the Ninja's chest and head. Rioichi blocked both, ad ducked yet again as the boy swung the spear at him as he landed on his feet.

Aiming to end the fight, Rioichi turned his head sharply and twisted the cane he'd blocked the spear with; the hooked end caught around the slender but steady wood and he gave a second pull, jerking the spear down, then up again even faster. The spear was jerked from the boy's paws and Rioichi caught it. He stood up straight and pointing the weapon at its owner.

A second passed. Then, almost reluctantly, the boy bit his lip and sprinted to the side. Rioichi quickly sped after him with a shake of the head.

"Enough running." He called after him, but not too loud as it was late, "You know that your Leader's ways will lead you all to your deaths!"

The boy seemed to cringe as he ran, shoulders hunched and head bent while he crossed the rooftop ahead. But he did not yield.

Rioichi sighed and continued after him.

The Shogun's camp tent stood higher and wider than that of the shoulder's; pure white cloth with all the sharpness of a blade. The guards marched around, eyes scanning the once peaceful field they now resided in for the cause of the commotion- which had been a stack of weapons and barrels tipping over.

Had the guards held more brain power, they would have noticed some of the said weapons were missing.

In the shadows off the Shogun's tent, cast by the fierce torchlight around the camp, Bruta and Nadar crawled across the grass on their stomachs; the crocodile holding a dagger between his arguable sharper teeth, Nadar clutching a bag of darks in his muzzle.

Bruta held up a clawed finger and they froze. Muffled voices from inside the tent were heard for a few moments, then died down. They watched as a well-dressed pig exited the tent and cautiously passed by the guards down the line of tents, heading back towards the village. Nadar rose a furry brow.

"What's a fancy-dressed person like that doing here?"

Bruta remained silent, staring after the pif quietly. "Could be some kinda mess'nger. From some fancy important man, ye know..."

Nadar didn't like the idea of important people getting even more involved. "Leader's really got everyone into some trouble now..."

"Wit our help, yeah..."

Luckily for them, the Shogun's tent was at the edge of the camp, so as they stayed behind it, they were hidden in the darkness, but not for long. Someone would come back here eventually, so Bruta and Nadar continued edging towards the tent.

Finally, the two slid up beside the thick cloth, crouching low. Bruta leaned the side of his head closer and listened. Footsteps belonging not to the heavy boar guards but a less heavy shogun moved across the tent, then towards the opposite side.

They heard the tent's entrance being thrown open like curtains in the morning, the booming voice of the snow leopard ringing out. "MEN! I want this place searched again! Find out whoever was messing with my weapon stack and have them punished!"

"His weapon stack?" Bruta muttered as his weasel companion gulped loudly. The Shogun stormed through the camp, leaving his tent quite unoccupied. He glanced at Nadar. "Come on."

He lifted the cloth and slid under easily. Nadar followed after, but the crocodile dropped the cloth on the weasel's nose. Nadar struggled with the cloth, grumbling under his breath as he finally managed to pull himself out from under the tent wall. He scowled up at the smirking crocodile. "Just because you can slither in like some chubby snake-"

"SH" Bruta grabbed his muzzle to shut him up, listing and looking around the tent. No-one was there, and all around the inside of the tent was tables (with various scrolls and models of the valley) weapons hung like cloaks on racks, and a large blood-red carpet that he didn't like the feel of.

He released Nadar's face and started towards the table in the center, where the model of the village and the camp were set. As the weasel began to catch his breath, his eyes left the model and slid over the pile of scrolls thrown ontop of each other. Bruta frowned a little and pulled what looked like a map towards him, and his eyes widened.

"Lookit this." He said, tapping a claw at the parchment as Nadar joined him by the table, still rubbing his muzzle. Nadar scowled crookedly down at it. Red paint outlined some of the buildings in the map of the village, and as his eyes wandered over them, they widened, too.

"Places we robbed." Bruta confirmed bluntly. Then, he pointed at one building in particular. Rioichi Sushi House, by the looks of the fish ontop of it. It had the biggest red circle drawn over it. Guess this Shogun was smarted then he looked...

"Who's this?"

Bruta looked up sharply, spotting Nadar over at another table, in the corner. This one was more like a study table than a strategy one, covered in scrolls and papers. Wanted papers of masked bandits seen at robberies (all of which they recognized) lists of things stolen...and what Nadar was holding. He held a scroll, with a portrait drawn beside the writing. Bruta came closer to get a better look.

His brows raised when he saw the portrait. A raccoon, perhaps heading to his sixties, clad in what looked like Chinese garments; a Yin and Yang pendant around his neck. His hair was tied into a messy braid down the back of his head; a slight goatee at the chin and a beard, like two snakes forming from beneath his nose, fell past his chest.

"I've had enough of martial arts raccoons..." Muttered Nadar. Bruta's eyes skimmed the writing. Sure enough, he spotted words like 'Kung Fu' and 'Master' over the lines. Then, his eyes widened once more when he saw the word 'Murder' and 'mystery.'

He was just about to read it properly when a noise rang out behind them. Nadar and Bruta turned around in alarm. The Shogun was standing in the tent, having just entered. The three stood staring at each other. Then, the snow leopard growled and draw his blade.

"You!" He exclaimed, brandishing the sharp weapon as he drew closer, "You will pay for the embarrassment you caused me!"

Nadar gave a shaky laugh as they raised their hands rather suspiciously. "Embarrass? You mean like THIS?"

He lunged downwards and tripped the leopard, causing him to land on his back with a thud. Bruta seized his sword and swung it towards the post holding up the tent, and with a quick swipe he sliced it in half.

The tent collapsed, and the bewildered guards stared dumbly as the two perpetrators slid from beneath the cloth, leaving behind a roaring Shogun in their wake.

"GET THEM! NOOOOW!"

Snapping to their senses, the dozens of heavily armed guards charged after the two, many trying to jump in their way. Bruta snarled and snapped the spear one swung at him, effectively scarring off a few. Then, he grabbed Nadar as they ran.

"Hey, what are you-" Without a word, he threw him forward like a skipping stone, tripping up the oncoming charge of Guards in their way.

Nadar barely got to his feet by the time Bruta swept past him and pulled him along, more guards coming, yelling and calling. The crocodile set the weasel on his feet again and they tipped over various piles of supplies as they ran.

"You complete _brute, _how could you throw me like that?!" Nadar screamed over the noise. Bruta rolled his eyes.

"Shut yer mouth an' run!"

Just as they came clear of the rows of tents and neared the village, arrows began flying past them. Nadar shrieked, ducking one that was alight with fire.

"Get them!"

"Shoot them! SHOOT!"

Bruta ducked another arrow, but as he raised his head afterwards he spotted two black silhouettes above and ahead of them. They were exchanging a number of fist-thrown hits that they both blocked, their fight carrying across the rooftops. They both looked like-

Raccoons.

Muta gasped loudly as an arrow embedded itself just by his ear. He leaped back, the Blue Ninja turning his head to see what was happening. His brows furrowed as he spotted the madness heading their way.

Another arrow hit just below the boy's feet, dislodging the shingle his left foot sat on. Muta gasped again, arms swinging wildly as he lost his balance and fell.

He was caught by the running Bruta below, and his eyes widened in shock as Nadar waved merrily despite the situation. "Hiya!"

The crocodile tossed his onto his feet so he could run beside them, and the reunited and speeding trio ran down the street away from the arrows and guards.

They stopped as they reached another turn, finding a bunch of guards coming down one way. "This way!" Nadar called, sprinting to the left. The two followed, but an arrow flew towards them, and a second later Muat felt a pain shoot up his leg.

With a silent, sharp draw of breath, he fell to the ground. Bruta's eyes widened as he caught in in a large hand. "Muta!"

He cringed, shivering as the crocodile continued to run. An arrow was embedded in the back of his right leg. The reptile cursed.

"Uh-Oh!"

Bruta hadn't been looking, but had he been doing so he would have seen that Nadar had stopped in the slightly sloping street, upon seeing a whole horde of guards charging towards them, waving blades and torches.

The crocodile slammed into him and tripped as a result, sending them hurtling forwards. They landed, remarkably, in a rickshaw. Instantly it sped forward, down the slope, and the guards ahead of them threw themselves out of the way.

Nadar fell to the front, and in panic, he grabbed the steering bars of the rickshaw and though he could not possible pull a raccoon and a crocodile on it, the slope in the land did it for him. His legs running madly, he continued yelling at the top of his high-pitched voice as they sped down the street.

Bruta looked up and grasped Nadar's head and jerked him to the left to cause him to turn, narrowly avoiding an empty stand. Arrows flew by them like crazed rain. "This is insane!"

"WH-A-AT?"

"I said-_LOOK OUT!"_

It was too late. They smashed through the thin but wooden gate between the building in the street, towards the woods that lay outside. Wooden splinters and light burst from the now opened gateway and they gained air, flying across the soil. They crashed onto the ground with a bump and disappeared into the darkness, away from the light of the frazzled torches.

Rioichi stood on the tower-like building nearby, in the shadows, and watched with a frown as his eyes followed the direction they went.

* * *

_Lol, Nadar pulling the rickshaw..._

_Please review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't know if there are three or four people reading this, but that's enough for me XD My latests fics have been getting little to NO reviews at all and its a little disheartening to say the least :( But I'm glad people are enjoying this one as I;m working hard on it. Jade Shurikin, thanks for all the reviews and support you give this fic. Much appreciated. Krikanalo, thanks for the praise as its helps alot, and Kixxar, thanks for being the first to review and following. You three are awesome._

Lol, please review!

* * *

Chapter 10: Sharp Shock

The air was cold and unforgiving in the forest.

After crashing very clumsily into a large shrub near the trail to the village, the three runaway animals had scrambled from the broken rickshaw, intent on getting away as quick as possible. They were already a little way ahead of their pursuers, and they didn't know if they'd follow them into the forest- but none the less they wanted to hop it.

But there was a big problem.

Muta fell onto the dirt ground after just a few quick steps away from the shamble that was once the rickshaw. A stinging pain shot up his leg as he fell on his side, sucking in air through his teeth. He curled up as Bruta and Nadar crouched beside him.

Bruta turned him over to get a better look at the arrow- and stiffened. Nadar looked hestiantly between the boy and the reptile, shoulders shaking with anxious breaths.

"What? Wh-what is it?!"

"Its deep. And 'e's losin' blood." Bruta eyed the soaked fabric around the boy's leg. The small raccoon was shivering uncontrollably now, eyes screwed shut. Nadar squeaked in alarm as he watched the crocodile reached over and grasp the arrow tight in his hand.

_"Where are you doing!?"_

"It can' stay in there, ye fool!

The weasel gulped heavily and looked away; cringing. Bruta, without a moment's delay, he jerked the arrow from the boy's leg.

Muta clenched his fists and his body jerked; his back arching as he seized up in pain. Then, he slumped onto the ground, eyes shut and shivering. Sweat fell down his forehead.

Bruta tossed the arrow away with a snarl and tore off a shred of Nadar's brown clothing (ignoring his yelp of surprise) and began wrapping it as tightly as he could around the wound. The boy was moving now apart from taking laboured, heavy breaths, and Nadar didn't know if that was good or bad. Good because he didn't seem to feel more pain, but because he didn't look like he could feel much else.

"He's going to be fine, right?" He spoke in a hushed voice now. Bruta grunted.

"I'm no heal'r."

"Were would we find one?"

"No idea. And with that cat on our tale- and that ninja- I'm not sure wha' we're going ta do."

They both started when muffled shouts and calls sounded somewhere back the way they came. Bruta and Nadar stood up, and through the tree drunks, though the darkness of the night, they could just make out the orange glow of fire torches flickering on the wood.

"Let's go!"

Bruta bent down and slung the raccoon boy over his shoulder and sped away towards the other side of the clearing. Nadar followed suite, mumbling in an anxious frenzy. He stumbled over the broken parts of the rickshaw and sped into the cover of the trees, leaving the moon-lit clearing behind.

* * *

Rioichi was crouched on top of the tall gate leading the edge of the village; a still black silhouette blending into the darkness now that the moon had retreated behind the clouds, preferring to look away from the disorder below. The trees flinched as the last of the guards were sent into their midst; fiery light blazing over the usually still forest.

"Hmm..."

He scowled at their backs, eying the streets where they had carelessly shredded anything to catch the three bandits fleeing the scene- doing more damage than that frenzied rickshaw by the looks of it.

A small ghost of a smile tugged at his lips as the armoured men below spread out, looking quite lost. Further the orange light of the torches went, though they could still be spotted a little from the treetops. His eyes narrowed. That light would be sure to alert the ones they cased of their whereabouts, giving them an advantage on where and how fast to run.

The raccoon stood and flexed his shoulders for a moment. Then, he leaped from the sharp top of the gate and onto one of the higher branches of the trees, bent his legs and leaped to another.

He flew through the branches light a gust of wind, following the same tracks as the guards. But he wouldn't be so easily thrown off like they were.

He found the rickshaw crashed against a shrub in a broken heap; wheels and wood everywhere, scattered like beads. There were a group of guards gathering around, rummaging though it.

A large boar gasped and Rioichi's ears stood up to listen from where he sat in the trees. He leaned forward with squinted eyes to get a better look. The boar turned around to face his curious comrades, holding out a scroll that had lay forgotten in the shamble.

Rioichi's eyes snapped open and he went still. Not alarmed, but alert.

The racoon on the scroll. He was indescribably familiar. He sighed and cast a look around the clearing. He'd have to track the three later. Right now he had to get back to his home and get out his family book again.

He cast one look back at the clearing, eying the scroll, then leaped back the way he came through the leaves, a sharp frown upon his face.

_So my assumptions where correct after all. As much as I would like not to believe that such a despicable individual like the Leader was associated with my bloodline, it appears that this is now the case. I must find that large reptile and discover what exactly it is that he desires, for I do not believe this is some ordinary bandit lord._

He swept back into the village as unnoticed as a breeze.

The heavy pages of the book slammed to the side as he pulled it open; generations filling up each piece of parchment to the full. He flipped through quickly to the pages nearing his own- that is, the ventures he'd recorded over the years. The flame of the candle seemed to move flutter in the darkness like it itself was fidgeting nervously.

_There._

Rioichi halted his quick flipping of the pages like he was putting brakes on a rickshaw (the previous event flashed through his mind, that and the crazed weasel 'driving' it) And he straightened out the page.

The same raccoon in a similar picture (but notable years younger) stared back at him with less enthusiasm than the other raccoon standing at his side. Both dressed in similar martial art clothing and equipment; both resembling each other by some degree, the other raccoon being older than the one with the long moustache.

Rioichi remembered who this was now. He remembered reading about these two predecessors of his; but only one had significance in continuing the Cooper line- the elder one naturally. It was always the eldest child whose line would hand down the family tradition; for there could not be too many coopers at once. There wasn't few single-child families in their history, either.

The reasons for that varied. Keeping the line to itself aided in keeping a secret, though there was no harm in other siblings having children, they wouldn't inherit he book. They may become thieves, but the book would not be written in their name.

Rioichi was not sure whether he agreed with his ancestor's tradition, though he had no siblings of his own to vouch for. It seemed this particular younger sibling was a slight exception- he aided his brother in their ventures and his name was placed in the books as was his portrait, where he stood frowning beside his brother.

Rioichi tilted his head.

He was quiet.

The leading Cooper brother, Hiroto Cooper, was known in the Cooper clan for being very diligent in quick capers and fast moves. He was an expert in quick thinking and judgment; able to get out of tight situations without turning a hair. He was a very calm- and rather friendly- man who say life in the brighter. His brother was a cunning planner with a bitterness to him; a more violent raccoon who's honor was not that of his clan.

He vanished one day, after a heated argument over his heritage with his brother. He had never been seen again. He had done things that were not necessary in thieving- or anything else.

Rioichi didn't like the sound of this man. And it wasn't too much to do with what it said in the book. It was the fact that this man was his grandfather's brother.

The hideout was strangely quiet and dark; a few candles lit around the throne-like chair in which the tailless, black-clad figure slouched in as if tired or bored. A wooden cup sat in his hand, and he swished around the dark red wine absently, glaring at the floor. His men where gone; his spies where out. And he...was thinking as he always did.

Something always did seem off about this particular mammal. What he saw nobody knew. But it was like something was missing from his slender frame and no-one could put their finger on it.

He scowled and tipped the wine onto the floor in a frank manner, and hummed to himself quietly. He raised a paw to his side and grimaced.

_He will...pay..._

* * *

_Crazy Leader is crazy. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the wait, but I was busy with other things and I've also been sick recently. Excuses aside, I hope you like the chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 11: Thundering Rain

Muta was freezing.

He was vaguely aware that they were in the forest; the howling of the trees and cruel wind whistled in his ears, but he couldn't force his eyes open. His whole body felt numb; and aching pain pulsing from his leg. He was shivering uncontrollably, bundled up in a blanket in what little shelter Bruta and Nadar had managed to find.

A small recess in a slope provided some cover from the wind and some shelter from the thin shower, but even after Bruta had stuck up numerous branches and leaves to prevent it; the cold seeped through and neither he nor his nervous Weasel companion dared light a fire- though heavens knew they needed it.

Nadar held none of the sass or wise-cracking he had earlier on in the week. His teeth chattered for both the cold and his nerves, and he clutched his thin clothing to him. The blanket he carried had been given to Muta; their crocodile companion not too bothered by the cold, but by the wind.

As the two sat in front of him, huddled in the recess in the slope, Muta snuggled closer to the blanket, still shaking like the leaves in the trees. He felt his eyes prickle with what felt like tears; despairing.

A scaly hand of Bruta rested on his forehead and petted him quietly.

Nadar watched the younger mammal, arms crossed over his torso and clutching his shoulders.

"Wha-wha...what're we going t-to d-do?"

Bruta's other hand clenched; grasping the moist dirt of the ground. He sighed, clearly frustrated. Nadar had no idea how he could keep his composure at a time like this.

"We c-can't s-stay...they'll f-find...us..."

"Ah know..."

He looked upwards, blinking away the raindrops that fell through the makeshift roof of the den. He scowled. This storm would allow a little time, but they couldn't lie low in the forest with Muta's leg being injured. He glanced at the boy, who was clearly in a state. Even though he was nearing teen years, no creature could be left to deal with such pain.

_He's too darn sensitive ta begin with. 'E should never have come near the camp...tha' Shogun..._

He only realised he was snarling to himself when Nadar gave a loud gulp. He forced himself to calm down and tugged the blanket over Muta a little more. The raccoon seemed to have dropped off into a hazy sleep; or at least he hoped it was that.

Nadar grumbled to himself darkly, "If I ever see that shogun or that ninja again, I'm going to get one of these weeds we're sitting on and shove it-"

"Shuddup, Nadar." Bruta snapped lowly, glancing around the place. He was quiet for a moment, then finally continued. "We're gonna have ta go back."

The weasel's head snapped up in alarm.

A few seconds passed, the rainfall hardening just a little.

"Are-you-cra-zay?!" Nadar breathed incredulously, lifting cold-bitten hands shakily in the air. Bruta remained indifferent.

"There's no way the boy will last any longer out here. Surely a heal'r from the village will take pity on 'im."

Nadar rubbed his temples. "You are forgetting, my tall reptilian friend, that the SECOND they see _us, _They'll behead us quicker than you can say 'sushi and rice.'"

Bruta twirled a twig absently in his clawed fingers; "We'll have to leave him for them ta find. Otherwise..."

The thunder broke as a low rumble over the forest. The wind, as if sensing the upcoming nose, trembled and shook the trees as Rioichi leaped through the branches. He hissed as his foot almost slipped on a particularly soggy branch. This weather was not kind for Ninja, but it didn't stop him. He launched himself from the next branch and hopped from the treetops, running along the grassy surface. The rain would provide cover of any tracks; the soil easily washed away.

He came to halt when he spotted something. Twirling his cane encase of nearby threat, the raccoon ventured closer. He frowned and bent down to examine it.

A torn piece of green clothing- probably belonging to the boy. A touch of red tinted the healthy green, and Rioichi shook his head.

They could not be moving much further.

"We'll have to leave him for..."

Rioichi's sharp ears snapped up and he turned his head. He reached over his shoulder and pulled out his blade, and slowly began closing in on the familiar voice of the reptile.

He scowled as he came to a bumpy slope; the earth moving like a small ledge at one point. He moved closer, and stepped on a twig deliberately.

After all, fear always hindered a group.

* * *

_Snap._

Bruta and Nadar froze. Slowly, very slowly, the two outcasts crouched lower in the den. The noise had come from back above them; up the slope. If any luck was on their side, whatever it was wouldn't see them underneath in the small cave-like hollow. Nadar breathed, trembling as he slid back beside Muta. The boy was still shivering but was no awake, blue eyes wide in terror.

Bruta clenched his fists as a steady stride of footsteps moved on the earth above them; the echo of thunder rumbling in the distance. The steps stopped right at the edge of the hollow's roof, and stayed there. Bruta had moved back against the wall as much as he could. For a moment, there was stillness. Then the person above them leaped, flipping through the air and around to face them, landing in a crouch a few yards away.

The hooded eyes of the Blue Ninja narrowed as they locked on them.

Nadar gasped sharply, pressing his thin, tired body against the soggy soil of their shelter behind them. Bruta snarled and stepped out into the open; ignoring the harsh pouring rain.

"You just can' keep outa our business, can ye?" Bruta spoke in a growl; powerful tail swishing dangerously. Nadar slipped away a bit to avoid being hit. Such an occurrence wasn't needed.

The Ninja stood as well, twirling his cane around and lifting his blade. "Indeed. You will not evade me this time, Bandit. Running has gotten you nowhere."

Bruta lowered his snout and snarled at him. "Leave_. Now_."

Nadar's shaking lungs barley allowed him to speak. "We- we d-don't want any...trouble..."

He squeaked a little when the Ninja's sharp eyes fell on him, then moved down to the boy cowering behind the trembling weasel. Hi brow furrowed as Muta curled behind Nadar, sniffing into the blanket.

Then, his eyes locked with Bruta's once again- and he lowered his weapons a bit; but enough to let his guard down by the looks of it, though.

"Perhaps I can make a bargain with you. If you truly are not loyal to the Leader, then I will help you bring him down." His eyes narrowed, "But if you do not stop this, I will have no choice but to bring you down."

Bruta gave a bitter laugh. "Then what, Ninja? Kill me, leave these two for the shogun and find that mask-wearing piece of scum on your own?"

There was a silence. The thunder rippled from the distance.

"I am not the fool who's comrades are close to death."

Rioichi's usually calm exterior had been broken as of late. He couldn't hide his bubbling anger at this reptile, but he refused to let too much of his unrest plague him. That was not the Ninja Way.

The bandits, if they could be called so now, where in a very sorry state. The snarky weasel was reduced to cowering, soaked and unarmed in the mud, the boy clearly frightened and injured crying behind him. Only the crocodile remained standing, but even then Rioichi could sense that he wasn't up for a very long fight however willing he was for one.

He returned his blade into the sheath on his back, and twirled his cane in hand, whipped out a second from the first. The brute growled and lunged at him, but before he got close Rioichi leaped through the air and kicked down hard on his long snout. His hood provided protection from the rain, and with the water sprinkling in his eyes the crocodile reeled off balance and slammed onto his stomach. The weasel gave a sharp yelp as Rioichi landed nearby with his back to him; his opponent now standing where he had once been.

"Bruta, do something!" He yelled, moving away from the Ninja, pulling the boy as best he could. Though Rioichi hadn't been planning an attack on them as the weasel seemed to think, the larger bandit came charging towards him, large jaw snapping. Rioichi had was about to dodge when the weasel threw a stick at his head- just enough distraction to allow the reptile closer.

Rioichi gave a sharp growl and whipped out his blade just in time to counter the snapping teeth; his sword cracking a little under the strain. Turning the brute's strength against him, the raccoon turned the sword left and rammed the crocodile into the hollow he'd used as a shelter.

The earth collapsed from the forced of the slam and some of it fell onto the already exhausted opponent. Rioichi leapt onto his back and slammed his cane across the back of his neck to keep him down.

But the large reptile could lifted his head a little, shaking it in a daze.

From the corner of his eye he saw the weasel scrambled towards him- he had to admit that he had a slice of courage given his sorry state. Rioichi lifted his other cane with a hard scowl and the weasel froze, watching him in horror.

The boy's soft sniffing sounded quietly amongst the rain.

_Crack._

The weasel gasped. The crocodile lay still. The other cane was embedded in the dirt beside his snout and Rioichi stood, pulling both his wooden weapons up with him. He retreated a few steps back, quietly, then turned to face them as the crocodile pulled himself back onto his feet.

He held a unreadable expression; merely frowning a little as the bandit shot him a questioning look as he panted. "Why?"

Rioichi was silent for a moment. Perhaps they were actually realising what he wanted now.

"I did not come here to spill blood as you and your friend believe. I have come to stop you before it is too late...and now I am offering you help- though you may not deserve it."

He said this pointedly, eyes still on the reptile, who snorted in return. "A bleedin' heart. Just what I need. Who are you, anyway."

Rioichi's scowl returned. "I have a feeling that you know already."

He noticed the weasel look questionably at the crocodile, shivering from the cold as he clutched his shoulders.. "What's he talking about, Bruta?"

Bruta glared stonily back at Rioichi and said nothing for a moment. He wordlessly turned and made his way towards the boy sitting by the hollow, still bundled in his blanket. He knelt down and scooped him up in his arms and, ignoring the weasel's trembling protest, strode towards Rioichi with his scowl still moulded on his face.

Rioichi returned his cane (now made one again,) to his back and took the boy into his arms from the crocodile, though not without a questioning frown.

The other sneered down at him. "I don't care who ye are, Raccoon, really. Ye help the boy and we'll have a deal. Meet me 'n Nadar over there in three days outside near the river."

Muta was cowering in Rioichi's arms. The elder raccoon looked down at the trembling bundle as his crocodile companion moved away, the boy's wide eyes watching him fearfully.

As if sensing his look, Bruta glanced over his shoulder and nodded once. "Ye'll be okay, Shrimp. I'm sure o' it."

The weasel- Nadar, apparently, looked disbelieving as he scrambled over to Bruta, speaking in a hushed tone. Bruta appeared to ignore him.

Rioichi turned and was about to head back to the village when Bruta's voice rang out behind him.

"And Cooper."

His brown eyes snapped back onto him. The boy in his arms looked up at him in silent shock.

"If that boy is hurt in any way, I'll personally snap your spine, understand?"

Rioichi stared back darkly at the remark. "You have my word. I will see you in three days, Bandit. Do not go back on our word."

He turned and, holding the boy gently but firmly in his arms, sped off through the woods. Muta's eyes screwed shut as he sniffled, still shaking, though Rioichi could tell is wasn't just the cold.

"Do not worry. With all that has happened, fear would be natural. But not for someone who is now on your side."

He looked down at him, only to find he'd fallen from consciousness. Rioichi glanced over his shoulder once back the way he came, mind flashing back to the crocodile.

_So he does know who I am- and by the look of it, he knows about the Clank as well. Whatever the Leader is planning, I hope this reptile will shed some more light on it...if not, then things look bleaker than I thought..._

* * *

_Meh._

_Reviews appreciated. _


End file.
